Duelist Terminal
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Japan's hottest arcade machine, the Duel Terminal, has given players a new way to play Yugioh. Join Jerod and his friends as they battle online and offline in New York City and beyond! Chapters 1 - 5 have be retouched with a new, Card of the Day feature.
1. The Duel Terminal

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 1: The Duel Terminal

Yugioh. A popular trading card game all around the world. It outranked some of the best card games ever created. But, Japan brought it up a notch with the addition of the Duel Terminal, an arcade machine that recorded an online deck and let you duel online against an opponent on the other side of the machine. And, it finally reached New York.....

Jerod walked silently down Main Street. He couldn't wait to reach the sandwich shop. He was hungry, of course. As he reached the shop, a figure, wearing red and black clothing, appeared in front of him.

"Hi, Jerod!" the boy greeted. "I see you're doing well."

Jerod ignored him. Ralph was always nagging him. But, since Ralph wouldn't shut up, Jerod shouted, "what do you want, Ralph?"

"Oh! A duel. On the terminal inside. How about it? Loser pays for lunch."

Jerod didn't have to think hard about it. "Done."

Once inside, they assumed positions on each side of the machine and loaded their online decks.

R 4000

J 4000

"I'll start!" Ralph said as he pressed a button on the machine. Six cards were displayed in front of him. "I'll choose to set two cards facedown. Then, I'll Summon X - Saber Grish (1900/1250) in attack mode." A warrior wearing blue battle armor and carrying a steel sword appeared on the screen.

'Not too bad' Jerod thought. He pressed a button and looked at the cards that were displayed. "Arachnia Indigo (1500/1200) in attack mode." An indigo colored spider appeared on the screen. "Now for it's special ability. Once per turn, I can place a poison counter on this card."

"Poison counters won't save you this time" Ralph smiled.

"Maybe Heavy Storm will." A giant hurricane blew both of Ralph's facedowns off the screen. "Now, I place a facedown. Go."

Ralph smiled as his turn began. "You should have waited before you used your Heavy Storm! I set a card facedown. Now, since your monster is weaker, I'll have my X - Saber Grish attack it." The warrior moved on the screen and brought it's sword down on the arachnid......

"Hold it!" Jerod shouted, "I activate Poison String."

"Wha?"

"You see" Jerod explained. "By removing a poison counter from my side of the field, I can reduce an attacking monster's attack points by 800." X Saber Grish's attack went down to 1100. The warrior crashed into Arachnia Indigo, destroying it and 400 of Ralph's lifepoints.

R 3600

J 4000

"You just got lucky" Ralph said as he ended his turn.

"Sure. Anyway, now I summon Arachnia Red (1600/1400), also in attack mode. And set a card facedown. Now, attack Arachnia Indigo....." As the arachnid attempted to attack, X - Saber Grish returned to the field.

"But how did...?"

"I activated Call of the Haunted" Ralph snickered.

"Okay. I end my turn."

Ralph ordered his monster to attack Arachnia Indigo. The monster was destroyed by the warrior's steel sword.

R 3600

J 3600

"I wanted you to do that" Jerod smiled. "Because, I can now activate my facedown, Arachnid Shoot. When you destroy an Arachnia monster I control and send it to the graveyard, I can place an amount of poison counters on a card that allows poison counters equal to the level of the destroyed monster. And Indigo was a level four." Four counters appeared on Arachnia Red."

"That can't be good..."

"It isn't. Arachnia Red gains 300 attack for each poison counter on the field. Four times three equals 1200 extra attack points." Arachnia Red rose to 2800 attack points.

"No way! That isn't possible!"

"Prepare to lose!" Jerod cried as his turn began. "Cause, I summon Arachnia Yellow (1200/1500) to the field in attack mode. And when it's normal summoned, I can place a poison counter on it. That raises Arachnia Red by another 300 points, making it 3100."

"You're cheating!"

"You wish. Arachnia Red, attack that washed up warrior!" The arachnid spat some kind of poisonous goo at X - Saber Grish, destroying it.

R 2400

J 3600

"And, Arachnia Yellow." Arachnia Yellow spat a yellowish goo at the screen, damaging Ralph's lifepoints.

R 1200

J 3600

"Do you give up yet?" Jerod asked.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" was Ralph's reply. "I summon X - Saber Tantra (100/2200) in defense mode."

"It's defense is strong" Jerod commented. "But, not strong enough for my Arachnia Red." At his words, the arachnid spat it's red goo at the warrior. It burned like acid. "Time for game. Arachnia Yellow, finish him!"

"You're kidding!!" Ralph yelled as his lifepoints hit zero.

R 0

J 3600

The screen flashed the win/loss record for each player.

Ralph: 2/12

Jerod: 20/0

"Looks like you're paying for lunch" Jerod laughed. "I hope you have a lot of money on hand. I'm very hungry."

Ralph groaned as Jerod ordered some expensive items.

* * *

Card of the Day:

Name: Arachnia Red

Attribute: Earth

Type: Insect

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1400

Effect: This card gains 300 ATK for each Poison Counter on the field.


	2. Duel With A Diety

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 2: Duel With A Diety

The next day......

Jerod played his DS on his school bus, seeing as there was nothing else to do. There wasn't a machine on the bus. That would have been stupid. Jerod won his DS game. It was one of the things he had gotten for his birthday. He had gotten Yugioh WC 2009 Stardust Accelerator, a silver dollar and a Duelist Transformer or Duel Trans. The Duel Transformer allowed a duelist to download that person's deck from a Duel Terminal, so that duelists could have duels without duel terminals as well.

As Jerod got off the bus, a boy that looked about his age bumped into him.

"Watch it!" Jerod shouted, but the boy was more interested in Jerod's new Duel Transformer.

"Cool! A Duel Trans. I'd like to have one. You'll give it to me, right?"

"No. Buy your own."

"But I want yours" the boy replied. "Hey! What if we duel for it? On the Terminal at the park? After school?"

"You're on!" Jerod said. "But, what's your name? I've never seen you here before."

"Oh, yeah. Call me John." Then, the boy walked into a large white building marked school. Jerod sighed and followed him.

All day, Jerodwas distracted, only thinking about his upcoming duel with John.

Finally, school let out.

"I can't believe I failed my history exam" he said aloud. "Well, time to head to the park."

As soon as he arrived, Jerod saw John, already at the Terminal.

"C'mon, hurry up. I want to beat you before dark."

Jerod muttered something inaudible and got on his side of the Terminal.

"Before we start" John asked. "Can we ante Duel Points? Say, 500 Duel Points?"

Duel Points were used by duelists online to buy cards for their decks.

"Fine with me. I'll start."

Jerod 4000

John 4000

"I'll begin with Arachnia Yellow (1200/1500) in attack mode." A bright yellow arachnid appeared on the screen. "And I can place a poison counter on it."

"Impressive. Arachnias......" John simply smiled. "Not a problem."

"Really?" Jerod asked. "Cause, I place two cards facedown."

John hit a button on the duel terminal, drawing a card. "I'm sorry, but I activate Smashing Ground. This destroys the monster on your side of the field with the highest defense. That would be your Arachnia." The arachnid exploded on the screen.

"Darn you!I activate Arachnid Sludge Cannon. When I summon an Arachnia monster, I can place one poison counter on a face up card that allows poison counters."

"But, you can't right now" John replied. "So, I'm not worried. I summon Fiend Roar Deity - Ospec(250/100) in attack mode." A light attribute fiend monster with a crooked tail appeared on the screen. "And I'll place a facedown. Go."

Jerod drew a card. "I summon....."

"Hold it. Dust Tornado on your Arachnid Sludge Cannon."

Jerod seemed a little upset, but he chose not to show it. "Okay. I'll summon Arachnia Green (1600/1300)." A green arachnid took to the field.

"That card looks kinda puny...."

"Not if I activate it's effect. I can special summon a level four or lower Arachnia from my hand. So, I special summon Arachnia Indigo (1500/1200) in attack mode. Now, attack the fiend." The indigo arachnid spun a beautiful web around Fiend Roar Deity - Ospec. The arachnid proceeded to devour it's victim.

Jerod 4000

John 2750

"And I'll attack you directly with Arachnia Green." As the arachnid attempted to attack, John discarded a card from his hand.

"By discarding Kuriboh" he explained. "I can make damage to my lifepoints from an attack zero."

John began his turn. "I summon Fiend Roar Deity - Pasu(100/1200) and activate Creature Swap." A pinkish fiend appeared moments before it switched places with Jerod's Arachnia Indigo.

"Now for the fun part" John smiled. "When Fiend Roar Deity - Pasu switches controllers, it deals 1000 damage to your lifepoints."

Jerod 3000

John 2750

"Finally" John continued. "I'll attack Fiend Roar Deity - Pasu with Arachnia Indigo." The arachnid devoured the fiend whole.

Jerod 1600

John 2750

"You may go" John finished.

Jerod began his turn. 'Oooh. This might help...' He turned to John. "I activate my second facedown, Combo Web. This allows me to select an Arachnia I control. It can attack a number of times equal to the number of poison counters on it."

"You have none" John mused. "That was pointless...."

Jerod shook his head. "I activate Poisonous Present. This spell card gives my Arachnia Green two poison counter. Now to attack Arachnia Indigo." The two arachnids fought, but in the end, Arachnia Green came out on top, defeating the weaker arachnid.

Jerod 1600

John 2650

"And now for a direct attack!" The arachnid shot a web on screen.

Jerod 1600

John 1050

"I end my turn" Jerod said, proud of himself.

"Good. You were starting to bore me. I activate my spell card, Pot of Greed. This allows me two extra cards."

"Only two?" Jerod asked.

"That's all I need. I summon Fiend Roar Deity - Bauc (400/1500) in attack mode." A purplish, white fiend appeared. It carried a malicious spear and wore shady sunglasses. "Then, for my finale, I activate Fiend Roar Deity - Bauc's special effect. For each Fiend Roar Deity monster in my graveyard, Bauc gains 1000 attack points. You sent two, correct?" Bauc's power rose to 2400.

"That's strong" Jerod said "But, I'll still have lifepoints."

"Maybe. Fiend Roar Deity - Bauc, attack his arachnid." The Deity struck at the arachnid with it's spear, causing the enemy monster to explode.

Jerod 800

John 1050

"I switch to main phase 2" John continued. "And activate Fiendish Gift. This allows me to give control of one of my monsters with Fiend Roar Deity in it's name to you. Have fun with Bauc. By the way, when control of Bauc switches, you lose 800 lifepoints."

Jerod 0

John 1050

The screen flashed WINNER for John.

"I lost" Jerod said to himself. His record showed 20/1.

John's record was an impressive 36/1.

"Hey" Jerod asked. "Who did you lose to?"

"None of your business" John replied.

Jerod fished his Duel Trans out. "Here, man, take it."

John eyeballed it. "Nah. I don't want to to. Besides, I took one from some kid during 4th block today."

"You what?" Jerod couldn't believe it! John stole a Duel Trans?!

John turned to leave, only stopping to say, "Jerod. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"See you man." Jerod went home, knowing he had lost a duel, but won a friend.

* * *

Card of the Day:

Name: Combo Web

Card Type: Trap

Effect: Select one "Arachnia" monster you control. This turn, the selected monster can attack a number of times equal to the number of "Poison Counters" on it.


	3. Spooked Out Duel

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 3: Spooked Out Duel

Jerod and John met up the next day.

"Dude" Jerod said to John. "I bought me a new card on the Duel Terminal last night. It's very powerful."

"Do I care?" was John's reponse.

The two headed to their classes. John switched his first block class to Jerod's science class.

"Students" the science teacher addressed. "I'd like you to welcome a new student to our school, Mia Ouschruy. She's an exchange student from England."

Mia was a 15 year old girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a red shirt, which contrasted with her blue sweatpants.

The guys in the classroom stood gawking at her beauty. Even John and Jerod were captivated by the beautiful girl.

"Please take the seat in front of Jerod. I'll show you where it is." The teacher showed Mia to her seat.

She took her seat without a word and class continued, though the only thing in the classroom anyone payed attention to was Mia.

After school......

"Hey!" John asked. "Are we going to duel today?"

Jerod shook his head. "I don't think so. I barely bought any new cards and you know my whole deck."

John smiled. "Yeah. You bought the Arachnia structure deck. I studied it last year."

"Don't forget" Jerod reminded him. "I know your deck too."

"Dang it!" The two walked in silence for a moment. Then.....

"Wait up!" The boys turned to find Mia approaching.

"Yeah?" Jerod asked.

"I'm new here" Mia stated, though they already knew that. "And I want to know. What do people do for fun in this town?"

Jerod and John exchanged glances. "Duel" John answered. "Come to the park."

The three went to the park. "Do you have a deck?" Jerod asked.

"Actually" Mia said. "I do."

"Then, who do you want to duel?"

"Both of you" she said with a happy grin.

"Bo....B...Both" they asked.

She nodded. "I used to duel one on two all the time in England."

"Okay" John whispered to Jerod. "This'll be fun."

Jerod nodded. "Okay, we'll set it up."

The duel conditions were set and the duelists engaged in their game.

J & J 4000

M 4000

"I get two turns" Mia explained. "One after Jerod's and another after John's."

The two boys nodded. Jerod began his turn.

"I'll start with Arachnia Violet (1300/1450) in attack mode and a card facedown. Go, Mia."

"Where to start?" she wondered aloud. "I guess I'll set a card. Then, I'll summon my Ghost Commander (2000/0) in attack mode." A strong looking ghost in battle armor appeared on the screen. It looked menacing.

"Whoa!" John and Jerod said together.

"It gets better" Mia smiled. "My monster gives a 500 attack points to every other ghost monster I control. Go, John."

John started his turn. "I set a monster in defense mode and place two facedown. Turn end."

Mia drew another card. "I summon Portrait Ghost (1200/1500), who goes up to 1700 attack points due to my Ghost Commander." A picture flew onto the screen, revealing a ghost inside, hidden. Now to activate my facedown...."

"Dude" Jerod whispered. "This could be a problem..."

"Ghost Rush! My ghost monsters can attack you directly this turn. So, first Ghost Commander, then Portrait Ghost will attack." She winked as the two monsters attacked.

J & J 300

M 4000

Jerod looked over the cards remaining in his hand. "Dang it!" he silently cursed. "I switch Arachnia Indigo to defense mode and end."

Mia drew another card. "Ooooh. I just drew Ghost Fire! Know what it does?"

Both opponents shook thier heads.

"Shame. I activate Ghost Fire! I tribute a Ghost I control to inflict damedge to you equal to half it's attack points. I say goodbye to Ghost Commander to deal you 1000 damedge and win the duel!" Ghost Commander disappeared and Jerod and John lost the duel.

Mia winked again. "That was fun!" she smiled. "We should do this again!" She walked to her house with a skip in her step.

John and Jerod just stared.

* * *

Card of the Day:

Name: Ghost Commander

Attribute: Dark

Type: Ghost

Level: 4

Attack: 2000

Defense: 0

Effect: While this card remains face-up on the field, all other "Ghost" type monsters you control gain 500 ATK.


	4. Tag Duel

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 4: Tag Duel

Alone at school, Mia was finishing up her school project.

"Hope the teacher likes it" she said to herself. Suddenly, a shadowy hand reached over her mouth and dragged her outside.......

Ralph and his friend, Yullie, entered the park.

"Where is this "loser"?" Yullie asked, her brown hair swinging in the breeze.

"His name is Jerod" Ralph replied. "You'll know when you see him."

At that moment, Jerod and John had reached the Duel Terminal in the middle of the park. They saw Ralph and some new girl.

"Is that the moron you keep defeating?" John asked.

Jerod nodded. "Told you he looked stupid."

"Is that the "loser" you were talking about?" Yullie asked.

Ralph nodded. "Told you he was a loser."

The two teams prepared to duel. Ralph had challenged Jerod to a tag team duel after school He had, however, changed it to lunch time so they could all skip algebra class.

"John" Jerod whispered. "You'll start for us."

"Fine with me" John smiled. "I have a good hand."

Ralph didn't look worried. Was Yullie a good enough duelist to beat both John and Jerod?

J & J 4000

Y & R 4000

"I'll start" John said. "With Fiend Roar Deity - Pasu (100/1200) in attack mode and three cards facedown."

Jerod smiled, knowing the trouble Fiend Roar Deity - Pasu could cause.

Yullie took her turn. "I summon Ice Kitten (600/450) in attack mode." A snowy kitten appeared on the screen.

"Thank you" John shouted. "Go facedown, Neckless Of Fiends! It equips to a Fiend Roar Deity monster I control and gives it to you."

Yullie looked confused. "So?"

"So when Pasu switches control, the new controller takes 1000 lifepoints."

J & J 4000

Y & R 3000

Yullie frowned at the loss of lifepoints. "Fine. One card facedown."

Jerod drew a card. "I'll start with Arachnia Indigo (1500/1200)." The indigo colored arachnid appeared on Jerod's screen. "And" he continued. "It's special ability allows me to place a poison counter on it when it's summoned."

Ralph began his turn. "Heh heh heh. I summon my new, X - Saber Gastroz (1700/1550) in attack mode!" A badly beaten warrior carrying a rusty sword flashed on the screen. "Gastroz also has a special ability" Ralph said, a grin forming on his face. "He can send one X - Saber monster from my deck to my graveyard. I'll choose my old friend, X - Saber Grish."

"But why would he send his own monster to the graveyard?" Jerod thought aloud.

"I activate Saber Party!" Ralph laughed. "It's a continuous spell card that increases the attack of all X - Sabers I control by 500 points for each X - Saber in my graveyard!" X - Saber Gastroz rose to (1900/1550). "And, I'll have my pumped up monster attack your pitiful Arachnia Indigo!" The X - Saber dove in for a fast strike.

"Not so fast!" John countered. "Mirror Force destroys all monsters on your side of the field."

"Trap Jammer." Yullie revealed her facedown trap card. "This will stop you Mirror Force and allow our attack to go through."

The X - Saber struck Arachnia Indigo with the back of his sword, destroying it.

J & J 3600

Y & R 3000

John drew a card. "I summon Fiend Roar Deity - Oshmea (1600/200) in attack mode." A purple and blue fiend roared as it appeared on the screen. "His effect allows his to switch control of one monster you control with himself. But, before his effect activates, I play my trap card, Control Tower." John's monster switched places with Gastroz, lowering the X - Sabers's attack back to normal.

"My monster" Ralph cried, "why my monster?"

"Oh" John stated. "by Control tower's effect, you lose 300 lifepoints each time a monster with fiend Roar Deity in it's name switches control x it's level. Let's see now, Oshmea is a level four so....you take 1200 damage!"

J & J 3600

Y & R 1800

"Yikes" Yullie frowned. "I hate you! And your fiends!"

"Join the club" John muttered. "Gastroz, attack Fiend Roar Deity - Pasu." The warrior attacked roughly, destroying the beastly fiend.

J & J 3600

Y & R 300

John looked happy. "Oh, I forgot to mention. When Neckless Of Fiends is sent to the graveyard, you are delt 400 damage. That's game!"

J & J 3600

Y & R 0

Yullie shook her fist at John. "You'll pay for this!" She stormed off with tears in her eyes.

Ralph felt a sweat-drop form on his cheek. "What she said." He followed Yullie out of the park.

Jerod grinned at John. "Dude, you were awesome today!"

"Well" John said. "It might be because of my good dueling skills..."

A note blew to his feet, carried by the wind.

Jerod and John picked it up. It read:

"We have your friend Mia. Come to the Pier in an hour. Or else!"

"Let's go" John shouted. Him and Jerod rushed to the pier.......

* * *

Card of the Day:

Name: Saber Party

Card Type: Spell / Continuous

Effect: Increase the ATK of all "X-Saber" and "XX-Saber" monsters you control by 500 for each "X-Saber" and "XX-Saber" monster in your graveyard.


	5. Into The Darkness Part 1

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 5: Into The Darkness Part One

Jerod and John reached the pier in about a half hour. Once there, they noticed a girl dressed in cowgirl clothes.

"Hello" she said with a southern accent. "And welcome to your doom! If you'll follow me to the special Duel Terminal......"

Jerod and John followed her to a Warehouse. Inside was a Duel Terminal.

"Please insert your Duel Trans" she told them. "We're kicking this duel old school, ya here?"

"I hate that accent" Jerod muttered. "I'll duel you." He inserted the Duel Trans and his deck appeared before him, real live cards ready for him to use. "What's your name, anyway?" he asked.

"Why, my name's Bessy! And yours?" She winked at Jerod, which sent a shudder down his spine.

"Jerod" he managed to say, shaking off the paralysis.

"One question before the duel starts" John interrupted. Jerod smiled. John would ask where she was holding Mia, of course!

"Okay, make it fast!" Bessy said in a hurry. "I have a duel to win!"

"Do you have a hotter sister whose less annoying?"

Both Bessy and Jerod facefell.

"That was your question!?" Jerod yelled, "what about Mia?"

"Oh, yeah...." John trailed off as he saw a poster for an all girls rodeo. "Ooooh...."

Jerod 4000

Bessy 4000

Jerod slapped his forehead. "I'll go first" he said. "With this! Poison Cannon! This continuous spell card lets me remove one poison counter from the field in order to deal 500 damage to you."

"Strong" Bessy giggled. "You're very cute too!"

Jerod facefell again. "Anyway, I summon Arachnia Indigo (1500/1200. Due to Indigo's effect, I can place one poison counter on it when summoned. And, one facedown."

Bessy giggled as she drew a card. "What to do? What to do?" After about five minutes, she decided. "I set a card facedown. And summon Genex Mini (500/500) in attack mode." A small, impish creature appeared in front of Bessy. It was colored black, except for it's purple eyes and a pink symbol on it's forehead.

"It took you five minutes to make a move that small?" Jerod asked.

"No silly" Bessy replied. "I was distracted by your face. It's so cute! Maybe after you lose and plunge to your doom into the shadows, we can get married."

Another shudder coursed through Jerod's spine. "Are you done?" Bessy nodded, her eyes shining. Jerod drew a card. "Time for a new trick! I summon Arachnia Bronze!" (1500/1000) A bronze colored arachnid crawled in front of Jerod, it's eyes hungrily searching the battle field.

"That thing is gross!" Bessy spat. "I hope you don't expect to get one of those when we get married!"

"We aren't getting married!!" Jerod screamed, "I don't like you! Arachnia Bronze, attack that weird impish creature." The arachnid swallowed Genex Mini whole.

"Trap card" Bessy yelled at the top of her lungs. "Activate! Attribute Compensation! When a Genex monster is destroyed on my side of the field, I can activate this to special summon a tuner from my deck! I choose Genex Windstorm (650/1000)!" A turbine - like machine that resembled a fan appeared in place of the fallen genex monster.

"But you still took damage from my attack" Jerod reminded her.

Jerod 4000

Bessy 3000

"True." She didn't look too worried. "My turn! Go, Genex Dragon (1600/1500)!" A blue dragon that looked more cartoonish than anything flew next to Genex Windstorm, flapping it's wings to remain airborne.

John looked up from the poster he was admiring as Genex Dragon and Genex Windstorm began to glow. "That isn't good. Jerod, she's....."

"Synchro summon!" At Bessy's command, both her monsters began to tune, shining as a new monster took their place. It was a warrior, holding a mirror to hide her face.

"That monster is my synchro, Genex Monk (2000/500)" Bessy replied. "And now, it will show you the meaning of true pain! No one rejects Bessy! Attack his ugly arachnid now!" Using her mirror, the monk easily dispersed of Arachnia Bronze, taking out a small chunk of Jerod's lifepoints as well.

Jerod 3500

Bessy 3000

John had moved closer to see more of the action. Jerod drew a card and smiled, his grin getting ever bigger. "Alright! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Arachnia Bronze!" The arachnid crawled back to the field.

"Grosser still!" Bessy screamed. But, she calmed down again quickly. "Oh, I still have my monk, whose power is clearly higher. Neither of your two monsters can defeat me."

"Not yet" Jerod said quickly. "Polymerization! Fuse Arachnia Bronze and Arachnia Silver in my hand to form Arachnia Gold!" (3500/3000) The golden arachnia was beautiful, even for an arachnid.

"That....that much power!" Bessy whined. "I didn't expect...."

"I attack Genex Monk with Gold." The arachnid spun a golden web around the monk and devoured it whole.

Jerod 3500

Bessy 1500

"And now I'll attack you with Arachnid Indigo." The other arachnid, while not as stunning, still proved it's worth by taking out the rest of Bessy's lifepoints.

Jerod 3500

Bessy 0

Bessy slumped to the floor, her eyes down. "I failed! I failed!" She was screaming to the sky, apparently.

"She's gone loco" John observed.

Jerod wasn't listening. Her body convulsed, then, she was flung aside as a dark figure appeared.

"Well" he said, his voice dark and booming. "Here lies a surprise even I couldn't foresee. A father/son reunion."

John cringed. "It's been awhile, dad."

"That's your dad?" Jerod asked.

John's dad looked around. "I see you defeated Bessy. I should've known better, hiring a farm brat."

"What do you want?" John demanded.

"Be nicer to your father. And from now on, you will call me, Raizen!"

"I'll call you something" John muttered.

"As for what I want" Raizen continued, ignoring John's comment. "I want the card your grandma gave you. The one she handed to you so I wouldn't receive."

"Grandma died a long time ago" John said. "What makes you think she gave this card to me?"

"She did give it to you" Raizen roared. "I searched for days, even months to find that card. Your grandma decided I wasn't right to wield that card. Out of fear, she gave it to you, so that I wouldn't have one of the most powerful cards ever!"

"Listen to yourself. Do you really think she didn't have a good reason, giving me that card?"

"Hand it over, son." Raizen extended his hand, as if to force it upon John to give this supposedly rare card up.

"You're one sick person!" Jerod spat. "I can't believe that you are John's....."

John held his hand up. "Stay out of this, Jerod. This is my dad, and this is my fight. A fight that should have happened years ago."

"I see you won't give me that card" Raizen realized. "So I'll take it. In a duel."

"You're on" John said, inserting his Duel Trans and materializing his deck.

"Duel!"

To be continued........

* * *

Card of the Day:

Name: Arachnia Gold

Attribute: Earth

Type: Insect / Fusion

Level: 7

Attack: 3500

Defense: 3000

Effect: Arachnia Bronze + Arachnia Silver.


	6. Into The Darkness Part 2

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 6: Into The Darkness Part Two

John drew a card. "I start with two facedowns and Fiend Roar Diety - Isu (1400/500) in attack position!" A purple/red demon hopped beside John, it's eyes seeming to challenge Raizen.

"I draw." Raizen studied his hand carefully before saying, "I'll make you give me that card" Raizen roared, "Lost Hero, Ccaun (1800/1200)!" A warrior wearing steel armor and carrying a great sword entered the battlefield. "Strike quickly" Raizen ordered. The warrior ran at Isu....

"Reverse card open" John shouted, "Swift Demon! It negates an attack on a Fiend Roar Diety monster this turn. Meaning you can't do anything."

"That's where you're wrong" Raizen grunted, "I place four facedowns. It is your turn, son." The last word came out like acid.

John drew his next card. "I summon Fiend Roar Diety - Clleg (300/400) in defense mode. Then, I use Isu's effect and pay 500 lifepoints to destroy one of your spell and trap cards. I choose the one to the far left!"

Raizen smiled. "Good choice. It was Union Merge."

"Union Merge" John asked, "I never heard of that card...."

"It's a very rare card" Raizen explained, "let's just say I have my ways. Anyway, when you destroyed it, you also activated it's effect."

"What?!"

"You see" Raizen explained as a pale, silver armor equipped itself to Ccaun, "Union Merge let's me equip a union monster from my deck to a face up monster I can equip it to. And Soul Armor, Ccaun (200/1400) is a perfect fit. While equipped to Ccaun, it gives it a 1500 point boost."

"Incredible!"

Ccaun went up to 3500 attack points.

"Anything else" Raizen asked.

John shook his head.

"Good. I draw." Raizen stared at the two cards in his hand. "I activate a my fcaedown spell, Reload! This allows me to shuffle my hand back into my deck and draw the same number of cards I sent."

John yawned. He knew what Reload did. He was more worried about Raizen's Lost Hero, Ccaun. It's power was overwhelming!

'You can win this' Jerod thought as he stared at the battle, 'come on, John!'

Raizen gave John a smile. "I'll give you another chance. Surrender the card to me."

"Never!"

Raizen sighed. "Guess I'll teach you how to respect your elders the hard way. I summon Lost Hero, Malches (1600/1250)." A gold armored hero rushed to the battlefield, giant axe in it's hands. It gleemed from the little bit of light that flooded the room.

"Next" Raizen continued, "I activate Energy Merge!"

"Energy Merge" John gasped, "no!"

"Then you know about it's effect" Raizen asked, "oh good. It svaes me from having to spell it out."

"What does Energy Merge do" Jerod asked.

"It's an extreamly powerful spell card" John explained, "you select one monster you control. That monster gains attack for each monster you control until the end phase. Then, all monsters you control except the selected monster are destroyed.

"Exactly right, my son." Lost Hero Ccaun grew to 5100.

"No...no way" Jerod exclaimed, "that monster is way to powerful!"

"Attack his Fiend Roar Diety - Isu now with Fist Of Heroes!" The warrior smashed it's fist into the fiend, shattering it on impact.

John 300

Raizen 4000

"I end my turn" Raizen said calmly as Malches disappeared. Also, Ccaun returned to 3500 attack power.

John drew a card. "Activate second facedown, Myth Tablet!"

Raizen gave a groan of displeasure. "Don't tell me you drew...."

"Myth tablet allows me to special summon a monster that is clasified as a Mythic Beast" Joh explained, "a monster like Chimera! (3000/3000) A powerful beast emerged from John's card. It had a lion's head, a dragon's wings and the tail of a serpent. It looked vicious.

"Whoa" Jerod exclaimed.

"Chimera" Raizen grunted, "figures he'd use the card...."

"You wanted it, now you'll get it" John shouted, "it's effect that is! You see, when Chimera is special summoned, I can choose one of your monsters and decrease it's attack by 1500. I choose Ccaun, which will leave him at 2000. Attack, my beast!" Chimera gave a growl and lunged for it's opponent.......

"You fell for it" Raizen howled, "activate double traps, Mythic Release and Silence Scope!"

"What?!"

"Mythic Release special summons my own Mythic Beast, Manticore, from my deck! (4000/4000)" A beast with red wings huffed smoke in the air. It's long stare was frightening. "When my monster is special summoned" Riazen smiled, "it halves your lifepoints."

John 150

Raizen 4000

"Then, my Silence Scope lets me choose your attack target this turn. I choose......Manticore."

"Oh, no!" Jerod stared as Chimera flew in an arc and dove at Manticore.

It crashed into the beast, destroying it in the process.

Raizen smiled for a moment, then a frown formed. "You still have lifepoints. How?"

"I discarded Kuriboh from my hand" John explained, "which made my battle damedge zero this turn."

"Good. Now, end your turn so I can claim my prize....." Raizen's cell phone rung. He picked it out from his pocket. "Hello? Yes. No, wait what? You have? Great, I'm on my way." He hung up. "Looks like it's your lucky day" Raizen said, "it seems I have urgent buissness to attend to. I'll come back for my Chimera, so I hope you keep it safe until then." Raizen looked up as a helicopter flew from above and dropped him a rope.

"Get back here" John yelled.

"By the way" Raizen shouted from above, "your friend's in the basement. You should see an elevator in front of you......"

John and Jerod stared at the sky for a moment, then entered the elevator. They went to the basement floor, where Mia was tied up.

"Guys" she shouted, hugging them both, "you came!" Jerod smiled as he began to explain his duel with Bessie. John, however, had only his dad on his mind.........


	7. Fade In, Lunch Out

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 7: Fade In, Lunch Out!

Ralph banged his head on his locker. He couldn't stand the fact that Jerod had beaten him again! 'These losses are adding up' he thought, 'I have to find a way to end his winning streak....' An idea came to him. 'I know! I'll hire someone to duel him!'

"Ugh!" Jerod, John and Mia all frowned at the selection of food for lunch. Chopped Liver with a light, brown sauce and orange slices.

"I lost my appitite" Jerod said, dropping his plate. It broke in multiple pieces as it hit the floor.

"That costs money you know" the lunch lady shouted, "now pay me."

Jerod turned. "How much?"

"The same amount I paid for that plate. 80,000 dollars."

Jerod's frown turned to a look of surprise. "What? I don't have that much!"

The lunch lady thought for a moment. "There is an alternative. Since you like to duel, you can duel my grandson. If you win, I'll forget about the plate and I'll give you three free invitations to the World Championship Tournament. I recieved some extras by mistake, so I have no use for them. However, if you lose, you must work for the rest of the school year in order to pay for that plate."

"Can I duel in his place" Mia asked.

"Stay out of this" Jerod said to her, "I can win this duel...."

The lunch lady called for her grandson. Ralph walked up to her, saw Jerod, and shrieked.

"That's your grandson" Jerod asked, "can Mia duel for me? I've beaten this idiot more times than even a calculator can count."

"Shut up" Ralph shouted, "I could win! Anyway, beating a girl doesn't seem like much of a challenge. I'll mop the floor with her!"

John and Jerod smiled. The invitations were in the bag.

R 4000

M 4000

"I begin with X - Saber Imes (1400/1600) in attack mode and lay 1 card facedown." Ralph's X - Saber resembled a war hero with two swords in his hands.

Mia drew her hand. "First" she began, "I'd like to activate Ghostly Gust, a spell card, from my hand. By sending 1 monster with ghost in it's name from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy 1 set spell or trap card on the field." She did as she said, discarding a card from her hand. Ralph's facedown blew up, the player cobering his eyes from the hologram's smoke.

"Darn....."

"Now I summon Ghost Commander (2000/0) and it gains 500 extra attack for each other ghost I control. Next, I activate Fading Night. This allows me to special summon 1 ghost from my deck. I choose Air Ghost (1000/1200)." A light as air ghost, barely visible to anyone in the lunch room, appeared.

"Wha?"

"Now, I attack your monster with Ghost Commander." The ghost drove an invisible sword through the warrior's body, destroying it's opponent. Then, Air Ghost attacked Ralph directly.

R 1900

M 4000

'Darn! I should have fought Jerod! Mia's a menace on the duel field! I think I'm in over my head....' His thoughts changed as he drew his next card. 'Perfect....' He turned to Mia. I set one card facedown and summon X - Saber Grish (1900/1250) in attack position."

Mia drew a card. "I activate Spirtual Field Neutralize! When I activate this card, until the end phase of my turn, neither player can activate set spell and trap cards! Then, I summon Gummy Ghost (500/1600) in attack mode!"

Ralph silently cursed Mia and her ghost deck. Now, he couldn't activate Mirror Force!

"I attack with all of my ghosts" Mia shouted. Ghost Commander sliced Grish down, while Air Ghost and Gummy Ghost attacked directly.

R 0

M 4000

"Mia wins" John concluded, waving his arms. Everyone in the lunch room clapped as Mia shuffled her deck.

"You just got lucky" Ralph snarled. The lunch lady smacked Ralph upside the head and berated him for his bad manners. "Here you go." She handed the trio three invitations to the World Championship Tournament. "Ralph" she called as she returned to her pot of liver, "you can pay for the plate Jerod broke!"

"Why do I have to" Ralph whined.

Lunch was over and the three were hungry. "Why don't we go to Burger King" Jerod asked, "my treat!"

"How generous" Mia smiled.

"You did win us those invitations and got me out of paying for an expensive plate....."

The three duelits walked towards the door leading outside......


	8. Altitude Duel! Spirit Of The Snowman!

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 8: Altitude Duel! Spirit Of The Snowman!

"The tournament is today" John said as he and Jerod walked to pick Mia up.

"Yeah, man, I can't belive we got invitations! Too bad for Ralph, though."

"Don't mind him" John replied, "he's a jerk. He deserves it, anyway."

"Good point" Jerod agreed.

Mia waved as John and Jerod arrived at her house. "Hi guys! Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" Jerod said, "the airport is about four hours walking time. We should just make it...."

"How about we ride in my parents car?" Mia pointed to a sleak, red car. It was nicely polished and sparkled in the sunlight.

"That.....works too........"

Two hours after they left, they were only about half way there. Mia drove at a speed of 10 miles an hour.

"I'm taking over" John shouted, placing Mia in the back seat. "You're taking way too long!" He stepped on the gas peddlem and floored it at 120 miles an hour. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the airport.

"All boarding for Hawaii" a voice over the intercom rang.

"That's us" Jerod cried. They ran for the airplane gate, barely making it on time.

"See" Mia pointed out, "if we would have walked, we would have never made it."

"You're right" Jerod sighed, "Again....."

They took their seats and waited for the plane to move.

"So" Jerod asked, "what should we do while we wait?" The three had used their Duel Trans' to get their cards from the Duel Terminal at school earlier.

"Why don't we talk with the other passengers" Mia suggested. Since the plane was shaped like a Stardust Dragon, people could stand up during the flight and not get injured.

John walked to the front of the plane, where he found Yullie. "Yullie?"

She turned and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was able to get an invitation to the World Championship Tournament. What about you?"

Yullie held up a slip of paper. "Same here." She was sitting by herself.

"May I sit down" John asked after a moment.

Yullie shrugged. "Fine with me, I guess." She allowed John to sit next to her.

Meanwhile, Jerod found Ralph, also enroute to Hawaii. "Why don't we have a quick duel" Jerod suggested. Ralph took out his duel disk.......

Mia watched Jerod's duel with Ralph. It was quick one, with Jerod winning by turn five. Ralph handed over his Mirror Force trap card, due to the ante rule.

John and Yullie joined them. "Hey. You beat him again" John asked.

"Not much of a match" Jerod shrugged. He saw Yullie. "Hm? You two are friends now?"

"Yeah. So?"

Before Jerod could say anything, Ralph interupted. "Hold on! Yullie is my friend!"

"No I'm not." Her response was cold. "You had to pay me to duel with you last week. And we still lost. Thanks to you....."

"I didn't do anything......"

"That's my point! You can't win a duel and you're a jerk! No wonder no one likes you!"

Ralph acted without thinking. Quickly, he placed a hand around Yullie's neck.....

Pow! John punched Ralph in the face, getting gasps from everyone on the plane, save the four duelists. "Normally, I stay out of things like this" John replied, "but you're very annoying and I don't like you. On Yullie's behalf, I challenge you to a duel."

Ralph smiled as he got up. "Fine! I added some pretty sweet cards to my deck last night. Beating a fiend deck should be a breeze!"

John smiled back. "You think I'm dueling you with my fiend deck? Dream on! I'm saving that deck for the real competition! Yullie, may I?"

She nodded and handed him her deck.

"What? You're going to use a deck you never used before?" Jerod asked.

"No sweat!"

"The duel is on" Mia announced.'

J 4000

R 4000

"I begin with the tuner monster, Ice Kitten (600/450) in defense mode and three cards facedown."

Ralph drew his hand. "I activate the spell card, Mind Center! It...."

"How ironic" Yullie spat.

Ralph was confused. "Huh? How is it ironic?"

"Someone who desn't think using a card with the word mind in it."

"How dare you.....You'll be sorry! Anyway, my card allows me to destroy a monster in defense mode, then, my opponent can draw a card." Ice Kitten crumbled.

"......." Mia and Jerod were silently watching the duel. John drew a card.

"Now, I summon X - Saber Ralshu (1600/1200) in attack mode and attack you directly." John allowed the attack to pass.

J 2400

R 4000

John activated a trap card. "Activate trap, Ice Mirror Triangle! This trap card inflicts the same amount of damedge you did to me to your lifepoints."

J 2400

R 2400

"Not through" John continued as he drew a card. "I activate Call Of The Haunted to bring back Ice Kitten, then summon Snowman Eater, a level 3 monster. Now, with my level 2 Ice Kitten and my level 3 Snowman Eater, I synchro summon Snowman Spirit (2600/1350) in attack mode!" A powerful, spiritual snowman appeared, feaking Ralph out.

"Snowmen aren't usually transparent" he babbled.

"Not usually" John agreed, "but Snowman Spirit is a special case. And, due to his special effect, when Snowman Eater is used as a synchro matirial monster for the synchro summon of Snowman Spirit, I can lower the attack of 1 monster you control by 1500. Then, I attack!" The spiritual snowman attacked Ralph's 100 attack powered monster, dealing Ralph 2500 damedge as a result of battle.

J 2400

R 0

"I won" John stated, "now quit bugging Yullie and the rest of us." Ralph went back to his seat in a furious rage.

John handed Yullie back her deck. "Here."

"Nice dueling" Yullie complimented, "I couldn't use this deck good enough to pull off that combo!"

"Yes you can" John encouraged. The pilot blared over the intercom that they were almost to Hawaii and should be seated in case of a freak storm.

"I'll see you later" John said, giving a brief smile as he walked back to his seat. Yullie turned to walk to her own seat, her cheeks red.


	9. World Of Flames

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 9: World Of Flames

Hawaii. A nice quiet place, with the only noise being the breeze. That is, until a Stardust Dragon shaped plane crashed onto it's shores. Everyone was talking about John's victory over Ralph earlier on the plane.

"You've become a celeberity" Mia commented.

John shrugged. "I guess."

Jerod, Mia, John and Yullieheaded for the arena. It was called, The Orange Stadium!

Thousands of fans from all over te world gathered to watch as 32 duelists lined up. The tournament worked in rounjds. The top 32 duelists would duel in round 1, then, the top 16 would leave Hawaii and head for Antarctica for round 2, then, the top 8 would go to Japan for round 3, and finally, the final 4 duelists would meet up in New York for the last round.

"Let's do this" Jerod said, cracking his knuckles. Ralph tried to copy Jerod, but winded up injuring his hand.

"The first round of the tournament shall begin" the announcer cried, "will Jerod and Pyras please enter the duel arena?"

Jerod entered first, getting on one side of the Duel Terminal, while a girl with spiky, red hair walked up to the other.

"Let's have a good....."

"Save it!" Pyras snapped, "I hate cheery duelists! Let's just start already!"

P 4000

J 4000

"I'll start" she cried, "with Guard Of Flamvell (100/2000) in defense mode and two facedowns! Go, Mr. Cheery."

Jerod drew a card. "I play three cards facedown and end."

"Three cards" Pyras asked herself, "what is he planning?" Pyras drew a card. "It doesn't matter. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This let's me destroy a spell or trap card and I select.....the middle one!" A fierce typhoon blew away Jerod's Sakuretsu Armor.

'Darn!'

"Okay, I sacrifice Flamvell Guard for Flamvell Dragon (2000/200) in attack mode!" A firey dragon in matching armor rose from the ground, spewing holographic fire in Jerod's direction. "Next, I activate Flamvell Horror, a trap card which brings back a Flamvell monster from my cemetary. Finally, I tune my tuner monster Guard Of Flamvell with my Flamvell Dragon to form my level 7 synchro.....Flamvell Knight!" (2550/200)

"Flamvell Knight?!" A knight in black armor took the place of Pyras' two monsters. It's armor was cracked with orange light, which appeared to be fire.

"I'm not stupid" Pyras spat, "so I won't attack. So, I end my turn. But before I do, let me activate my trap card, Signal Of Flamvell. It's a permanant trap which deals you 800 direct damedge for each turn I do not attack."

P 4000

J 3200

Jerod drew a card, his terminal displaying his cards. "I activate my facedown spell, Arachnia Charge! This let's me special summon an arachnia monster from my hand. I choose Arachnia Green (1600/1300) in defense mode. Then, I summon Arachnia Bronze (1500/1000) in defesne mode and end my turn."

Pyras drew a card on her terminal. "I activate the spell, Fires Of Demise. By discarding a pyro monster with 200 defense from my hand, I can destroy 1 monster you control. So, I discard Flamvell Magician to destroy Arachnia Green."

"Hold it" Jerod cried, "you triggered my trap card, Arachnia Survival Course! This returns my monster to my hand, which allows me to avoid your spell card."

"Clever" Pyras admitted, "but that doesn't save you from my Signal Of Flamvell."

P 4000

J 2600

Jerod drew another card. "I set a card facedown and sacrifice Arachnia Bronze for Arachnia Silver (2500/2000) in attack mode! My turn ends now."

Pyras drew a card. "First off......"

"I activate my facedown" Jerod shouted, "go, Battle Mania!"

"What?!"

"This trap card" Jerod explained, "forces all monsters you have on the field to attack this turn."

"Oh, no!" Flamvell Knight charged at Arachnia Silver, but was stopped by a barrier.

"Mirror Force" Jerod yelled, "destroy her Flamvell Knight!"

"Nooooo! My knight!"

Jerod began his turn. "Since I didn't take damedge from Signal Of Flamvell last turn, I activate Poisen Burst! By giving up 1000 lifepoints, I can special summon 1 marachnia monster from my graveyard! I choose Arachnia Bronze! Then, I fuse them together with Polymerization to form Arachnia Gold!" (3500/3000)

"His ace" John remarked, watching from the stands.

"You can do this, Jerod!" Mia cried.

Yullie watched with intrest. 'How will he use this creature?'

"I attack you directly with Arachnia Gold!"

P 500

J 1600

"I end."

Pyras hit the draw button, snarling at Jerod. She would not lose to an arachnia duelist! "Since Signal Of Flamvell has been on the field three truns, I can send it to the graveyard to special summon Flamvell Orchid (4000/200) from my hand!" The audiance gasped as a giant flower unraveled itself on the screen in firey beauty. It's petals glowed in the yellow sunlight, giving it a strong, almost aura like glow.

"That monster...." John and Mia turned to Yullie.

"You've heard of it" John asked.

Yullie nodded. "That card you are looking at is the most powerful Flamvell monster in existance! I've only seen it once. I was kid back then, dueling against a female duelist with spiky, red......" She stopped, her eyes wide. "Hair."

Pyras seemed proud of her monster. "I'll give you one more turn to live."

P 500

J 1600

Jerod began his last turn. "I activate a spell card, Pot Of Greed. This let's me draw 2 cards."

'This is it' Mia thought.

'You can win this' John thought to himself.

'Prove to me that card is beatable.....'

Jerod smiled at his two cards as they flashed on screen. "I activate another spell card, De - Fusion! This defuses my fusion monster into two monsters again!" Both Arachnia Bronze and Arachnia Silver returned in attack mode. "Then, I activate the spell card, Direct Poisen!"

"What does that card do" Pyras wondered.

"It allows a level three or lower arachnia monster to attack you directly" Jerod grinned, "and Arachnia Bronze happens to be level 3."

"So that's why....." Pyras gasped as the arachnid shot a sticky string at her, reducing her lifepoints to zero.

P 0

J 1600

Jerod smiled as the crowd began to clap. Everyone in the stadium seemed to share Jerod's victory, everyone, except Pyras, who gave him a look and left without saying a word.


	10. The True King

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 10: The True King

Jerod entered the waiting area, where he was greeted by John and Mia.

"That was awesome" Mia shrieked.

"You did pretty good" John agreed.

Three more duels went by. Each one was quick. Then, the announcer shouted for John and King.

King was a muscle bound thug, who took pleasure in fighting. It was anybody's guess how he managed to place in the tournament, let alone why he was even dueling. Only John knew.

"Nice to see you" he greeted.

"Even after all these years" King growled, "you still mock me?!"

John laughed. "Mock you? Heck no! You'll know when I mock you!"

This irritated King. "Laugh while you can! I'm in this stupid tournament to get my revenge on you."

"Just try it."

John 4000

King 4000

John drew a card. "I'll let you be the first to witness my new deck" John smiled, "I bought it yesterday. Are you ready?"

"Bring it on" King ordered, "I will defeat you here and now! Not like before when you defeated me in front of the whole cheerleading squad!"

"I will! With this! I summon the level 2 tuner, Dragon Under The Moon (600/950) in attack mode and two cards facedown. It's your turn."

"A dragon deck" Jerod exclaimed in surprise.

'Impressive' Yullie thought.

King made a face. "Dragons? Against me? Pitiful choice, John."

"Just make your move" John hissed.

"I will." King drew a card. "I summon Mutant Being From Kul Elna (1800/1600)." A wreatched beast arrived on the terminal.

"Disgusting!" John remarked. "It looks kinda like you."

"What?! You dare mock me?!"

"I do. I activate the trap card, Reverse Tide! This switches the battle positions of all our monsters."

King let out a growl. "So help me, if I lose I'll....."

"Oh, King!" John mocked, "you know what I told you about that temper."

King pressed a button, laying two cards facedown.

John began his turn. "Anyway, I summon Galaxy Dragon (1100/1500) in attack mode. Then, I synchro summon level six....."

"And I counter with Flames Of Kul Elna!" King's words echoed throughout the stadium. "This permanent trap inflicts 700 damedge to my opponent whenever a monster is sent to my cemetary."

"So? I synchro summon First Flame Dragon (2100/600) in attack mode. And I'll attack Mutant Beast From Kul Elna!" The dragon shot fire from the screen which burned the beast alive.

John 3300

King 3700

"Fool. You acxtivated my monster's ability! When Mutant Beast From Kul Elna is sent to my cemetary, I can search my deck for the field spell, Kul Elna and activate it."

John's face twitched. "What does it do?"

"I must pay 1000 lifepoints to activate this card. It gives a 1000 attack point boost to all zombie and fiend monsters on the field. Face it, John! You're about to lose. To me!"

"Shut up! You're voice is like a cannon! You know, it'll be a pleasure to kick your ass one more time!"

"Enough of this! It's my turn!" King roared. He smiled. "I set one card and summon Village Zombie From Kul Elna (1200/0)." It's attack points suddenly rose to (2200/0) due to Kul Elna. "Attack his dragon now!"

John revealed his facedown. "Weakling fool, you played right into my hand. I activate Draining Shield, which negates your attack and allows me to gain lifepoints equal to your monster's attack points."

John 5500

King 3700

"Noooo!" King cried. "My strategy...."

"What strategy?" John asked as he drew a card, which was displayed on the terminal. "You don't have a strategy!"

"What do you......?"

"I activate the spell card, Dragon's Double! This special summons a level 4 or lower dragon type monster from my gravyeard! I select Dragon Under The Moon! Then, I tune my monsters together to form Blue Eyes Revived Dragon (3800/1200)!" A super powered Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the screen. It looked like it had been dead for centuries. "Then, I use Mystical Space Typhoon on your field spell, shattering it and your hope for victory!"

"No way......."

"Destroy him now!" John ordered. The dragon blew up the village zombie

John 5500

King 1100

"Don't think I'm done yet" John continued, "I activate De-Synchro to de-tune my monster and bring back my monsters. Then, I set a card and end."

"Whoa...." King began his turn.....

"Go, facedown! Dragon's Revenge! This card inflicts 500 damedge to you for each dragon I control. And unless my math's wrong, I count two. That's 1000 damedge!"

"Nooooooo!"

John 5500

King 100

King's hand was pathetic. There was no way he could win now! "I give up" he muttered, feeling humiliated.

Cheers from the crowd showed what they thought about John's victory.

"Heh....Maybe next year, King."

King left the ring, everyone praising John. However, there was one person hiding in the shadows whose eyes were on King.......


	11. Return Of The King Part 1

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 11: Return Of The King Part 1

"Hello, King." The voice startled King as he entered the hallway to the waiting room.

"Who....Who are you?"

"I'm your friend." Raizen stepped out of the shadows. "Come on, King. Let me ask, do you want revenge?"

King nodded. "Of course! That fool....."

"Then allow me to give you that chance." Raizen extended his hand and transfered shadows from his hand to King. "Now, my Shadow Marker, go get your revenge and my Mythic Beast card."

"Yes, Raizen." King walked down the hall and entered the waiting room. John had fallen asleep on a bench inside. King walked closer when......

Smack!! King and Ralph fell down. Ralph had knocked into the Shadow Marker on accident.

"You stupid fool....."

"Watch it!" Ralph shot at King, which wasn't a good idea.

"How dare you." King's voice was darker, filled with malice. "I have matters to attend to, however a duel with the likes of you shouldn't be too tough. A mere warm up for my match against John."

'John' Jerod thought. 'Why....'

"You think that I'll be beaten that easily? Let's find out!"

Ralph 4000

King 4000

Ralph drew six cards. "Time to show my stuff! I summon X -Saber Imes (1400/1600) in defense mode and lay 2 card facedown."

"......" King drew a card, making the total cards in his hand six. "I reveal Majin Felony, a spell card, in my hand."

Ralph looked confused. "So? I don't care about the name of your card."

"By revealing this card" King said. "I am granted another draw. And it looks like a good one."

While Ralph and King dueled, Jerod and Mia watched with intrest.

"I summon Majin Heron (600/100) in attack mode and end my turn with that."

Ralph let out a loud laugh. "You got another draw and that's the move you came up with?! I watched your match against John, but I didn't know how bad your deck actually was."

'Keep laughing, you fool' King thought. 'This deck Raizen gave me is sure to make you chuckle.'

Ralph's turn began. "I summon X - Saber Gastroz (1700/1550) in attack mode. However, I won't activate his effect. Next, I activate my facedown, Signs Of War. This trap gives all warrior type monsters on the field a 500 attack point bonus until the end of the turn. And, now, get that loony bird, Gastroz!" Gastroz lept into the air and came down on the bird. As it's sword hit the heron's beak, it busted and the heron flapped it's wings, removing Gastroz from the field. "What gives" Ralph asked.

"My "loony bird's" special ability" King answered. "When Majin Heron is attacked while in attack position, it can lower the original attack of the monster that attacked to zero. Since you boosted both your monsters' attack ponts by 500, this made their current attack 500."

Ralph 3900

King 4000

"King never used that monster in his duel" Mia exclaimed.

"I don't think that he's using his deck. I think someone else gave it to him." Jerod's face turned grim. "And I might know who."

Ralph's face turned to a snarl. "Whatever. I set another card afcedown and end my turn."

"Good." King drew a card. "I now reveal Majin Felony, which allows me to draw another card. And I summon another Majin Heron (600/100), also in attack mode. Then, I play a card facedown."

Ralph drew a card. "I don't have to attack you."

"Oh, but you do. Reveal facedown card, battle Mania! This forces all your monsters to attack this turn."

"I don't think so!" Ralph activated his own facedown. "Compulsary Evacuation Device sends my monster back to my hand. So, battle Mania is wasted."

"You mean you're going to leave yourself wide open and end your turn?"

Ralph nodded.

"Your choice. And I'd say it was a bad one. First, I summon a thrid Majin Heron (600/100) in attack mode. Next, I place a card facedown and attack you directly with the first heron."

Ralph smiled. "That's where you're wrong! I activate Call Of The Haunted. This brings back X - Saber Gastroz (1700/1550) and with all his attacks points back to normal, in fact. It's your turn for battle damedge!"

The heron hit Gastroz in the stomach, but didn't leave a dent in the warrior's armor. Gastroz counter attacked with it's swords.

Ralph 3900

King 2900

Jerod and Mia were both surprised. "Ralph's in the lead" they shouted in unison.

Ralph smirked and began his turn. "I tribute X - Saber Gastroz for X - Saber Renju (2800/1900) in attack mode." A powerful warrior in viking armor stood tall where Gastroz once stood. It's giant sword was about the size of it's body!

"A level 8 warrior" King replied. 'And just how did you summon it?"

"I summoned it with it's own ability" Ralph replied. "You see, I can make it only cost 1 tribute, so long as the tribute is a warrior monster."

"Very clever. However, things aren't always what they seem....."

"Speaking of, I activate Renju's special ability! By giving up 1500 lifepoints, I can negate all of your monster's special abilities until the end of my turn."

Ralph 2400

King 2900

"Now, you can't hide behind your little birds." Renju swung it's sword and destroyed the second heron.

Ralph 2400

King 700

"One more to go.....huh?" Renju stood on King's side of the field. "What's going on? I thought I negated your monster's abilities?!"

"You did. But, you left my trap card unnoticed. I activated damedge drain. Whenever I activate this card, if you destroy a monster I controlled that was in attack position, I get control of 1 monster on your field. You only had Renju, so he was the ideal canidate."

"Crud!"

"Now, to begin with my turn, I begin with Majin Felony, which allows me to draw another card. Then, I attack you with your own monster!" The warrior looked at Ralph with remorse, but attacked him anyway.

Ralph 0

King 700

"Enough small fry" King demanded. "Where's John?"

To be continued......


	12. Return Of The King Part 2

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 12: Return Of The King Part 2

Jerod frowned. "John's busy and can't come to the duel. Can I take a message?"

"Puny ant!" King raised his duel disk. "If John's to scared to deul, then I'll take you on instead!"

"Try it!"

Jerod 4000

King 4000

"I summon Arachnia Bronze (1500/1000) in attack mode and lay two cards facedown."

King drew a card. "Clever....I summon Majin Golem (0/2000) in defense mode. His special ability now activates! As long as Majin Golem remains on the field, it's the only monster you can attack. Next, I activate the spell card, Majin Hope Box! This allows me to add 1 Majin monster from my deck to the hand. I'll choose Majin Hive and end my turn with a card facedown."

Jerod drew a card as his turn began. "I summon Arachnia Indigo (1500/1200). By summoning it, it automatically gains a poisen counter."

"Now to activate my trap card!" King roared. "Crown Of The Majin Empire! You see, this permanant trap card stops both of us from placing counters on our monsters."

"No way! But that means......"

"Half the cards in your deck are worthless."

Jerod grunted and ended his turn.

"My turn begins! And I summon Majin Hive (700/200) in attack position. Due to it's effect, once per turn, I can inflict 700 damedge to you."

Jerod 3300

King 4000

"Next, I place a card facedown."

Jerod drew a card. "Here goes a combo! I activate Polymerization to fuse....."

King revealed his facedown. "Non Fusion Area. Oh, too bad! Now, neither of us can fuse monsters."

Jerod gave another grunt. "Fine. I'll sacrifice my Arachnia Bronze for Arachnia Silver (2500/2000). Next, I open my facedown card, Time Flow Destiny!"

King looked surprised. He had never heard of that card before.

"This card allows us both to draw 2 cards during our draw phases. I place one more card facedown and end my turn."

King looked confused, but drew two cards.

"Open second facedown!" Jerod cried. "This one is called Final Greed! And, each time one of use draws a card outside our draw phase, this card inflicts 500 damedge to that player for each card drawn."

"Too bad the extra card I just drew was during my battle phase" King replied. "What good is your strategy?"

"Final facedown! Greedy Attack! This forces you to draw 2 cards!"

As King drew, he was hit with 1000 points of damedge. But, he smiled, surprising Jerod.

Jerod 3300

King 3000

"Why are you smiling? You just took a major hit!"

"I'm smiling because I have nothing to worry about. I summon Majin Heron (600/100). You do know what this card does, right?" Jerod nodded. "Good. I don't have to explain it. I activate Majin Hive's ability!"

Jerod 2600

King 3000

Jerod drew 2 cards due to Time Flow Destiny. "I summon Arachnia Egg (100/300) in attack mode. This monster happens to be a level 1 tuner monster. and with my level 6 Arachnia Silver, I can tune Arachnia Egg to Arachnia Silver to form Arachnia Platinum (4500/4000)!" A platinum skinned arachnid broke out of Arachnia Silver's skin. It's massive jaws opened and closed slowly as it wondered what monster it would devour.

"An impressive monster" King replied. "But my Majin Golem will absorb the attack, allowing me to get away without damedge."

"Not quite! I activate Smashing Ground! This destroys the monster on your side of the field with the highest defense points! That would be your golem."

"This can't be!" Majin Golem exploded as a powerful fist collided with it. "Go, Arachnia Platinum! Devour his Majin Hive!" The arachnid slowly walked over to the helpless Majin monster and consumed it very slowly. Mia covered her eyes in horror.

Jerod 2600

King 0

"You lose" Jerod stated.

King's face went pale. He tried to keep from falling, however, it was inevitable. He fell face foward on the floor.

"King!" Jerod and Mia lifted him off the ground.

"Call a doctor" Jerod instructed. Mia nodded and ran to a phone. Jerod wondered who could have put King up to this.

Meanwhile, inside the hallway, Raizen was watching. "My first Shadow Marker failed me. I forgot to rule out that brat friend of John's. Guess I'd better deal with him too. He could be a big threat, this Jerod......"


	13. Wrath Of The Gemini Dragon

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 13: Wrath Of The Gemini Dragon

"Yullie VS Licher!" The crowd roared as the two duelists were called out. "As a special circumstance from one of our sponsers, this duel will be used without a terminal!"

"What?!" Jerod, John and Mia looked shocked.

Licher smirked. "This will be fun, eh, sweets?"

"Shut up and prepare to lose."

"Duel begin!"

Yullie 4000

Licher 4000

"I'll start!" Yullie cried. "with Ice Lizard (200/500) in attack mode and two cards facedown."

"Attack mode?" Licher asked. "What are you, stupid? Good thing you're cute....." He drew a card. "I'll summon Tuned Magician (1800/1600) in attack mode and next, I activate Swords Of Revealing Light to keep you from attacking me for three turns. Then, I place three cards facedown."

"Maybe I can't attack" Mia said slowly. "But I can summon Ice Gifter (1550/1250) in attack mode." An icey apperition appeared on the field, it's spine chilled. It twisted it's frozen face into a smile and kept it there.

"Freaky monster" Licher frowned. "But you'll be even more freaked than me! I activate Gemini Machine! While this continuous trap card is face up on the field, all gemini monsters gain their effects without having to be normal summoned twice!"

"What?! No!" It was too late.

"I activate Tuned Magician's effect, making it become a tuner monster. Then, I summon Crusader Of Endymion (1900/1200) in defense mode! And since both are level 4 monsters, I can tune Tuned Magician to Crusader Of Endymion!" Licher, to everyone's surprise, began to chant. "May the stars, the moon, the sun, the universe all quake from gemini's fury! The path of long and hard, the path of right and wrong! Let us recreate this shaken world! Synchro summon, Gemini Dragon, Yiasteve (3200/1200)!"

"Whoa......" Yullie couldn't believe her eyes. The new monster was a huge dragon, it's body, wings and head all colored like a wavy rainbow. The colors changed constantly, red, blue, green, purple, yellow, more.

Licher was proud of himself. "I see I have the your envy. Attack Ice Lizard with Storm Of Geminis!" The dragon fired a powerful beam from it's mouth.

"Not so fast!" Yullie cried. "I activate Mirror Force!"

"No you don't." Licher looked calm. "Reveal Seven Tools Of The Bandit. This negates your trap card."

"And I'll negate yours with Trap Jammer!"

"Not if I counter with my own Trap Jammer!"

The chain was stunning! Yullie watched helplessly as her traps exploded, as did her lifepoints when the gemini dragon's beam destroyed Ice Lizard.

Yullie 1000

Licher 3000

Licher snickered. "I end my turn. But before that happens, my dragon's special ability cuts your lifepoints in half."

Yullie 500

Licher 3000

Yullie drew a card and placed it facedown, switching her Ice Gifter to defense mode.

"Defense? I'll teach you what happens to those who defend. I summon Ventis Manti (1700/1500) in attack mode. And due to Gemini Machine, it gains it's effect. Attack my manti! Sword Arms Slash!" The mantis shredded Ice Gifter into multiple pieces. It looked horrible!

"My trap now activates!" Yullie cried. "Ice Fortress! This card forces you to end your turn!" Yullie looked proud, then horrified.

"I tribute my mantis in order to negate your trap card due to it's special ability!"

"That means......" Yullie gulped as she looked in fear at the gemini dragon.

"Correct you are, my dear. Attack my dragon! Storm Of Gemini's!" The dragon unleashed a furious energy beam, which engulfed Yullie, taking out her lifepoints.

Yullie 0

Licher 3000

"No way......" Yullie stared at the groud, tears coming to her face as she recalled her horrible expirence.

"Thank you, thank you!" Licher was busy taking bows for the audience.

"Heh......." Raizen smiled to himself. "One down, three to go."


	14. Ghosts VS Sabers! A Shadow Marker Appear

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 14: Ghosts VS Sabers! A Shadow Marker Appears!

Mia and Ralph entered the stage. Since the last match was so entertaining without the terminal, it was agreed that the last match of round 1 would also be without a terminal. This match was now here.

"Ready to lose again?" Mia asked.

Ralph threw his head back and laughed. "You may have beat me once, but now it is payback time!"

"Duel begin!"

Mia drew a card. "And for my first trick of the day, I summon Ghost Commander (2000/0) in attack mode. And as you already know, it gains 500 attack points for each other ghost monster I control. Next, I set two cards facedown and call it a turn."

"Pretty lousy!" Ralph cried. "but my turn will make your head spin! Go, Prevent Rat (500/2000) in defense mode!" A blue, armored rat sat in front of Ralph, yawning lazily.

"How.....Interesting....." Mia's left eye twitched at the sight of the creature. The similairties between the rat and Ralph were almost too wierd.

"Finally, I set four cards facedown." Four facedown cards appeared in front of Ralph, back end up.

'Those four cards could be trouble' Mia thought, drawing a card.........  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raizen smiled to himself as he watched the match. "Soon, the Chimera card will be mine and I will be one step closer to my goal. Hahahahaha!"

"Jerod" John said. "I'm going to find Yullie."

"You mean she hasn't come back?"

"Nope. Be back soon!" With that, John took off. It didn't take him much time before he found Yullie headed for the plane, her eyes filled with tears. "Wait!" John ran to see her.

She turned away. "Leave me alone, John!"

"What are you doing? You can't leave the island of Hawaii on your own accord."

"I lost!" Yullie stared at John with eyes of sadness. "I lost in the first round! If that wasn't pathetic enough, I lost to a gemini duelist!"

"I thought you did pretty good, considering the mess you were in."

"Really?" Yullie dried her tears. "You're right. Thank you, John."

"How touching!" A figure laughed to himself as he strode up behind them.

"What are you doing here?" John asked, trying to hide his anger. It was Licher!

"Heh, heh. Well, well. Aren't we touchy today? What I'm here for should be quite obvious to you. I'm here for a shadow duel!"

"A shadow duel?" John asked.

"Yes. With your soul and Chimera card at stake. For I am your worst nightmare! Fear the Shadow Markers!"

"Shadow Marker, huh?" John readied his duel disk. "Bring it on! I'll defeat you in seconds."

Licher smiled as he activated his own duel disk, a dark mist enveloping the field. "Don't count on it."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I summon Ghost From The Flower Pot (700/1800) in attack mode, which raises Ghost Commander's attack points by 1000. Plus, he gains 500 attack points due to his own effect, making it's attack points 3500! Attack, Ghost Commander with Sword Of The Afterlife!"

As the ghost attempted to to attack, Ralph revealed his facedown. "Draining Shield allows me to gain lifepoints equal to your monster's attack and negate your attack. My, my. That must hurt, doesn't it?"

Mia 4000

Ralph 7500

"I end my turn."

Ralph drew a card. "I summon the tuner monster, Soldier Of The False Saber (200/100) in attack mode. Now I tune my level 1 tuner with my level 4 Prevent Rat to form my synchro monster! Honor Of All Sabers! The power from a fatal blow, may it grant me victory! X - Saber Tansho (2300/400)!" A warrior carrying a twin bladed sword in his right hand appeared, his gaze strong and his sword stronger.

"I'm surprised you can synchro summon" Mia joked.

"Save your jokes for when I win! I activate Synchro Strike, which raises my synchro monster's attack points by 500 for each synchro material monster I used until the end phase. So that makes Tansho at 3300 attack! Strike my warrior! Attack the Flower Pot Ghost!"

Mia smiled. "With my Ring Of Ghosts trap card, I'll rip the words win and victory from your vocabulary. This card destroys your attacking monster, then deals damedge to both players equal to double that monster's attack points."

"But you'll lose too!" Ralph cried.

"Not if I activate Defense Barrier! This trap card protects me from any damedge this turn from a trap card."

Ralph's synchro monster exploded, taking out 6600 of his lifepoints.

Mia 4000

Ralph 900

Mia drew a card. "I activate Heavy Storm to wipe your field clean!"

"Come on!" Ralph complained as his facedown cards were destroyed.

"Go, Ghost Commander! Slash away his remaining lifepoints!" The ghost used it's sword to destroy all of Ralph's lifepoints, leaving Mia the winner.

Mia 4000

Ralph 0

"The score is just like our first duel" Mia laughed.

Ralph didn't think it was so funny. He walked out of the stadium feeling bad about another loss.

Jerod was happy that Mia had won. 'Why hasn't John came back yet' he thought. 'He must have found Yullie by now......'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John 500

Licher 3100

John's monster was destroyed as Licher's synchro monster, Knight Of Heroism, Hermos (2550/2150) slashed through it.

"You don't seem to be up to snuff" Licher remarked. "What's wrong? Can't you duel?"

John drew a card. "Shut it, you moronic, gemini clown! I activate Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards! Next, I activate the spell card, Dragon Redux! This special summons 3 dragon monster's from my graveyard, so welcome back Dragon Kidd (300/500), Neverland Dragon (2300/1600) and Cranium Dragon (800/1700)!" The three dragons materialized onto John's side of the field.

"What good do those pathetic monsters do for you?" Licher asked. "All they are good for is tribute fodder....." His eyes widened as John revealed the last card in his hand. "Oh, no!"

"I tribute my three monsters for Chimera (3000/3000)! And next, I'll reveal my last facedown card, Dragons Final Gift! This adds the number of lifepoints you have with my monster's attack points." Chimera's attack grew to 6100.

"That's insane!" Licher cried. "No duelist could ever beat that!"

"Now you see the point!" John exclaimed. "Attack his knight and end this duel!" Chimera flew down and ripped into the knight with it's claws, destroying it.

John 500

Licher 0

Yullie, who had been clinging to John, now removed herself from him. "I got scared." She admitted.

John smiled as the darkness cleared, leaving them alone. Suddenly, he remembered two things. "Where did Licher go?" he asked. The Shadow Marker had disappeared, apparently into the darkness.

"I don't know...."

"Oh, crap! I told Jerod I'd be back soon! I missed the duel!"

"Were.....you looking for me?" Yullie asked. The two duelists stood at each other's side, neither moving.......  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duelists all boarded the plane.

"Because of Licher's sudden disappearance" the announcer blared over the intercom. "He has been disqualified. We now name Yullie the winner of that duel!" Everyone on the plane, except one person clapped........  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raizen boarded his personal helicopter and took out his cellphone. "They have no idea you are there, my Shadow Marker. Make sure you defeat John and bring me the Chimera card."


	15. Mythic Flight

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 15: Mythic Flight

The plane, which was originally on route to Antarctica, landed in Alaska. "The weather in Antarctica is way too bad" the announcer replied. "We need a few days to set up an arena. In the meantime, why don't you all explore Alaska?"

John, Jerod, Yullie and Mia decided to find a warm place to warm up at. They hadn't packed for cold weather and were feeling very cold. They arrived at an old log cabin. It was about 50 years old. A sign on it's door said that it was open. What appeared to be someone's home from the outside, was actually a tavern on the inside.

"How many?" a man who was guessed to be a bar tender asked.

"How many what?" Mia asked back.

"Rooms, lady. How many rooms?"

"Four" Jerod replied. The bar tender nodded and handed them each a key, telling them to head downstairs and find their rooms. After everyone got set up, it was midnight and everyone was in bed. Except for Jerod. He snuck outside, into the deep cold. Then, he saw him. It was Ralph, but he looked slightly more demented than usual.

"Hey, moron. How's it going?" Jerod asked.

Nothing came from Ralph, except a shadowy orb. Jerod and Ralph were clouded in shadows. "What the bacon?"

"This is a Shadow Duel" Ralph said in a dark voice. "Get ready to duel!"

"If you say so."

Ralph 4000

Jerod 4000

Ralph drew a card. "I summon Dark Saber - Resucan (1200/1700) in defense mode and end my turn."

"Dark saber?" Jerod asked. He drew a card. "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/800) in attack mode."

"Crystal Beasts" Ralph hissed in a voice that wasn't his own.

"I bought this deck on the plane" Jerod smiled. "Now, by reducing my cat's attack power by half, it can attack you directly." The cat lept up at Ralph and clawed him.

Ralph 3400

Jerod 4000

Ralph drew a card. "Amateur. My master said I should worry about you. Boy, was he wrong!"

"What master?" Jerod asked, stunned by Ralph's words.

"Nothing for you to worry about. The only threat you should be concerned with is the me!" Ralph played a continuous spell card. "It's called Unified Crystal Demolition. Here's the short version. It destroys every Crystal Beast monster in your hand, on the field or in your deck." Jerod gave a small grunt as a good portion of his monsters were destroyed and sent to his graveyard.

Ralph then summoned a new monster, called Dark Saber - Omnis (1900/1200). This warrior was strangely familiar. Jerod couldn't say, but he thought he knew what X - Saber that it used to be.

"I attack you directly with both my monsters!" Ralph grinned. Both Dark Sabers slashed at Jerod with their weapons.

Ralph 3400

Jerod 900

Jerod drew a card. "I summon Crystal Soldier (1200/1000) in defense mode." A crystallized soldier wearing all crystal appeared in the snow. "And it's effect allows me to treat it as a Crystal Beast."

"This helps you how?"

"I activate a spell card, Jewel's Curse. By tributing 1 Crystal Beast I control, I can take control of 1 dark attribute monster on your field. Like Dark Saber - Omnis." The dark warrior moved in front of Jerod. "Now, slice that other warrior up!" The warrior ran at Dark Saber - Resucan and sliced it to pieces.

Ralph 2700

Jerod 900

Jerod threw a card down. "End of turn."

Ralph drew a card. "I see that I need more, power to take you down, so here it is!" He held up a spell card. "I activate the Psycho Reborn! This card brings back a monster from my graveyard and at the end of my turn, you take damedge equal to it's attack points." Resucan appeared on the field in attack mode on Ralph's field. "I end my turn with a facedown."

Jerod activated his facedown. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm staying in this duel. I activate Crystal Doom. First, I negate all damedge this turn. Next, I can add 1 Crystal Beast from my graveyard to my spell and trap zone. I choose to bring Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger to my back row." The tiger rose from the graveyard and crouched in it's respective zone.

Jerod drew a card. 'What card is this?' he wondered. 'This card wasn't in my deck before!'

Ralph was getting bored. "Come, on junior. This duel has gotten old!"

Jerod gave one last look at the card. 'Here goes.....' He activated a spell card. "Resurrection of the Crystal Beasts! This brings back Amethyst Cat and Emerald Tortoise (600/2000) from my graveyard and adds them to my back row. And then....." Jerod held up the card of a winged beast monster. It was a very vicious creature, it's talons grasping something. He slid the card into his duel disk. "I sacrifice all three Crystal Beasts in my back row for Gryphon (3000/1200)!" The powerful, massive sized bird screeched with fury and quickly flew into the air. Suddenly, Ralph looked angry.

"My Dark Saber lost all of it's attack points!" he shouted. "What is up with that?!?"

"When Gryphon is special summoned" Jerod said. "It lowers the attack of 1 monster on the field to zero. I chose yours." He pointed at Resucan. "Destroy it with Mystic Wing!" The Gryphon rose higher into the air and crashed into the weakend warrior, shattering and Ralph's remaining lifepoints. Gryphon disappeared into it's card, as did the darkness surrounding the duel. As Jerod looked around, Ralph was gone........


	16. Father and Son Bonding

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 16: Father and Son Bonding

Jerod thought about his duel all night. Now that Ralph was swallowed up by darkness, he had no one to pick on anymore. There was always that wierd waitress he saw last night, but, he figured that would earn him at least a slap to the face. Meanwhile, someone else had a problem.....

John walked out in the cold, unfazed by the freezing weather. He had one thing on his mind. His father. Raizen had tracked him, somehow, maybe since the tournament began. He had sent a message to John, asking him to meet him outside. "So where is he?" John asked in a frustrated tone.

"Impatient as always." Raizen smiled as he emerged from the snow.

"What do you want?" John already knew what he wanted. His Mythic Beast.

"I want to finish our duel from before. We never got to see who would have won...."

John nodded. "Alright, you peaked my intrests." He took out his cards and duel dsik. He hadn't had to retrans his cards since the tournament wouldn't be held for a bit. "Who goes first?"

"I will!" Raizen drew a card. "Well, seems this duel begins in my favor. I summon Lost Hero Zamnea (2800/1200). It's a level 8 monster. But, I can normal summon it if I send three Lost Hero monsters with different names from my deck to the graveyard. I send Lost Heroes Ccaun, Malches and Bontaru. Next, I set a card facedown and end things there."

John drew a card. "Okay, I'll show you a move the likes you've never seen before! I summon Twilight Dragon (200/1500), a level 3 tuner monster. Next, I activate Double Summon, which lets me summon or set again this turn. So, I bring out Blizzard Dragon (1800/1000)." John smiled. "And with it being a level 4 monster, I can synchro summon level 7 into...."

"Discord." Raizen's trap card flipped up. "For three turns, neither of us can synchro summon. Of course, I will have won by then...."

"We'll see....." John placed two cards facedown, calling it a turn.

Raizen drew a card and John chained with Dust Tornado. The tornado ripped through Discord. "Bad choice, my boy, bad choice."

"Why?" John was really confused now.

Raizen held up a card. "I activate a spell card called Synchro Twin. By releasing a monster on my side of the field, I can special summon a synchro monster from my extra deck of the same level. I release Zamnea to bring out Lost Hero Amneas (3000/200)." This warrior had three swords in one hand and a detonator in the other. He looked like he could go melee or scrap an opponent from afar.

"....." John stayed silent.

"Now for it's special ability. By giving up my battle phase, it can attack you directly." Pushing a button in it's left hand, Amneas triggered an explosion which took out three fourths of John's lifepoints.

Raizen 4000

John 1000

Yullie, having a bad feeling, ran outside to see what was going on. "John!" she cried.

The called boy turned around. "Yullie! Get away from here! This duel is like the duel with Licher!"

Yullie moved closer. "John. Maybe I can help..."

Raizen snickered. "How touching. So, is this girl your friend? Or something much more than that?"

John drew a card out of fury. "I activate my trap card, Revert Contact. It allows me to special summon a monster in my hand. Like Dread Force Dragon (2400/1200). By halving it's attack points, I can destroy a monster with an attack higher than it's orginal attack points."

"Not so fast, son. I activate the second effect of Amneas. Once per turn, he cannot be destroyed by a spell, trap or monster effect. Looks like it was all for nothing..."

Yullie watched as John ended his turn. "John, wait, you can still win, right?"

He looked at her sadly as Raizen ordered a direct attack. As an explosion occured, dropping John's lifepoints to zero, he spoke. "Yullie, I..." He was surrounded by darkness.

"JOHN!" Yullie screamed in fright. She turned to face Raizen, but he was already gone......


	17. Frozen Fears

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 17: Frozen Fears

Yullie was overcome with grief and Jerod and Mia decided to bring her to a fair, where she might be able to cope with John's passing. She was reluctant to go, but she became convinced that maybe John would be there and she could watch him make a rude remark or punch someone in the face.

"Can I intrest you in a rare card, miss?" a shadowy voice called to Yullie. Interested, if only for a moment, she walked closer to the voice. It came from a man, a man hidden by a dark, shadowy, black cloak. "I see you do want it. Very smart girl, yes. It only costs you 700 dollars. Unless, you wish to help me out."

"With what?" she asked before she realized it.

"Nothing too bad or anything. Just wear this amulet when you duel." It was red and white and had the carving of a skull on it.

Yullie stared at it for a moment. "Okay..." She placed the amulet around her neck.

"Very wise, yes. Here is your rare card. Beware the evil..." The voice and the person it belonged to faded away into darkness.

She stared at the card. _'This card is called Hydra, huh...?'_

Raizen cringed at he is glanced at the shadows. "I sense someone has found the final piece of the mythic puzzle" he said to himself, revealing an amulet around his neck. His was blue and black and had the carving of an Earthbound Immortal, if he was correct, Uru. Yes, it was definently Uru.

Jerod and Mia glanced back at Yullie. "You okay?" Mia asked, a little concern in her voice.

Yullie nodded, placing the amulet in her shirt and her newest card in her deck.

"I must send a Shadow Marker" Raizen muttered. "And I may know just the one. My strongest fiend yet..."

The friends had split up, Jerod and Mia wanting to go on the rollercoaster, while Yullie wanted to walk around tha fair and take in the sights. This peace she felt didn't last long. Her amulet glowed bright red, warning her of coming danger. And danger it was. "John?" she asked, more to herself.

"Yullie" he said in a dark and shadowish voice, much unlike the one from earlier. "It seems you have found the last of the Mythic Beasts. Would you hand it to me?"

She wanted to say yes, but something about the way the amulet glowed held her back. She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. John, what's going on?"

He took out a duel disk. "If you won't give it to me, I'll have to take it!"

"Wha...what?"

"Shadow Duel, now!"

John 4000

Yullie 4000

"I draw!" he shouted in a very dark voice. "Now I play Anceint Rules to bring out Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) in attack mode and place a card facedown."

Yullie drew six cards, unsure if the person in front of her was really John or not. "I summon Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier (1200/800) in attack mode! And due to it's effect, if the only monsters I control are level 2 or lower, this card can attack directly! So go, Ice Blades!"

"I'm sorry to say that won't be happening" John countered. "Facedown, reveal! Fountain of Gifts. This trap card makes sure your direct attack is canceled and gives me a chance to attack your monster. Barrel Barrage!" The attack destroyed Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier.

John 4000

Yullie 2600

Yullie held up a spell card. "I now play Ice Dugout. This brings out a level 4 or lower Ice Barrier monster from my deck and special summons it in defense mode! Come out, Acolyte of the Ice Barrier (1500/1000)!"

John drew a card. "Pathetic move, Yullie, really sad. Barrel Dragon, use your special ability! I get to flip 3 coins and if at least 2 are heads, your monster gets the shaft! Flip!" One landed on heads, while the other two were tails. "Seems luck isn't working with me yet. Attack!"

Yullie smiled. "John, you didn't know, I'm sure, that Acolyte has a special ability! It cannot be destroyed in battle with monsters with 1900 or more attack points!"

"Tch!" he said, placing a card facedown. "I'll take you out yet and claim your Mythic Beast for myself."

"I don't think so!" Yullie shouted as she drew a card. "I play a field spell, Ice Barrier's Snow Globe. Now, all Ice Barrier monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, but must stay in attack mode." Acolyte of the Ice Barrier switched battle positions.

"You're just making yourself a bigger target" John said, licking his lips.

"So you say. But, watch this! I release my Field Spell and Acolyte of the Ice Barrier to bring out from my hand, Hydra (2000/0)!" A blue/green serpent-like monster rose from where the field spell had been, towering far over the battlefield. Jerod and Mia reached the duel, both surprised at seeing such a tremendos monster on Yullie's side of the field and at seeing John dueling her.

"The fourth Mythic Beast" John declared.

"Yes. Hydra gains 1000 attack points for each Ice Barrier monster in my graveyard when it's special summoned and can only be special summoned by releasing one field spell on my field, as well as an Ice Barrier monster I control. Hydra also has another ability."

"What's that?" John asked.

"When it's special summoned, I can remove from play one Ice Barrier monster from my graveyard and destroy one monster you control. Go, Hydra!" The monster of ice sent a chilling blast of cold air at Barrel Dragon, freezing it right before destroying it.

"Grah!"

"Now attack directly!"

John 3000

Yullie 2600

"I end my turn" Yullie said.

"Finally. Now, let's see what else I've got. I guess Giant Germ (1000/100) will do. Next, I activate my facedown, Wall of Fiends. By tributing a fiend type monster I control, I can take control of a monster you control as if it were my own. Now, Hydra attacks you directly!"

"John, noooo!" Yullie shouted, falling to her knees.

John 3000

Yullie 1600

"Your move" he said, giving her back her monster. "Baby."

Yullie got up and drew a card, the strain of the shadow duel wearing her out. _'I have to win right now' _she thought. "I summon Ice Blast User Rice (800/800) in attack mode. It cannot be destroyed in battle with a level four or higher monster. Now, I attack with both monsters."

John 1200

Yullie 1600

John drew card. "I play a spell, Lightning Vortex! This whipes out all monsters you control that are face up!" Hydra and Ice Blast User Rice were destroyed. "Heh. Next, I summon Toy Magician (1600/1500) in attack mode and have it directly attack your lifepoints."

"Noooooo!" Yullie screamed as her lifepoints were drained away. She fell to the ground as the shadows began to consume her body.

John 1200

Yullie 0000

"Yullie!" Jerod and Mia cried out. She couldn't hear them and her body became one with the shadows. John then disappeared into the shadows.

"I only one more" Raizen chuckled to himself. "The final piece to the game, Gryphon."


	18. Double Duel of Darkness

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 18: Double Duel of Darkness

Jerod and Mia sat in Mia's hotel room, thinking about the tournament. How could they continue without John and Yullie? There was a knock at the door, telling them that the tournament was ready to continue. But, Jerod and Mia were done with the tournament.

"I miss Yullie and John" Mia was saying. "How could they just be gone like that? Do you think it was....?"

"Shadow Markers" Jerod finished grimly. "We have to abandon the tournament and help our friends."

"How will we find the Shadow Markers?" Mia asked.

"We go outside." Jerod and Mia left their room and stepped into the frigid, cold air. Almost on the spot, two figures dressed in dark cloaks with dark hoods appeared, laughing insanely.

"The last of the Mythic Beasts" King said, holding back a smile, but only barely.

"Yeah!" Licher agreed, laughing uncontrollably. "This is going to be a blast! Double duel, blast! Hahahaha!"

"Licher and King" Jerod growled. "Should have known. If you want a double duel, you'll get more than you bargained for!" He activated his duel disk.

Mia also activated her duel disk. "Yeah! But, to raise the stakes, if we win, you'll tell us where our friends are!"

"Fair enough, since if we win, we'll have your souls and the last Mythic Beast card" King said. "Let's duel." He and Licher activated their duel disks.

Jerod and Mia 4000

King and Licher 4000

Jerod drew a card from his deck. "I'll start off!" he cried. "Go, Arachnia Indigo (1500/1200) in attack mode!" The familiar, blue colored spider appeared alongside him. "And I'll continue by activating it's special effect! Once per turn, I can place one poison counter on it." Jerod set two cards facedown. "Your move."

King drew a card, his lips curling into a smile. "I didn't get to use this card during our last duel. I play Musical Devour. This handy spell card has two effects." Hearing this caused Jerod and Mia to groan. "Heh. The first effect is that it gives me and Licher here 500 extra lifepoints on the spot! The second effect is much more dangerous. You see, I must remove a card in my hand from the game. In exchange, I can send one card on the field to the graveyard!"

Jerod smiled and pointed at one of his facedown cards. "Seems you forgot I set facedown cards" Jerod smiled. "I activate Magic Jammer. So, by discarding a card from my hand, your spell card goes to the graveyard without activating either effect."

"Wrong, as usual" King said, flicking his finger. Magic Jammer crackled with electricity and disappeared.

"Whoa! What happend?"

"My Trap Destructer (0/0) happened" King explained. "It can only be special summoned from my hand by sending one of your trap acrds from the field to the graveyard, eating up both your Magic Jammer and it's effect. So my card still goes through." A loud, piercing sound wave covered the field, blowing up Jerod's facedown Mirror Force.

"Not that card!"

King smiled. "Yes, that card. I summon Majin Termite (300/200) in attack mode and end my turn."

Jerod and Mia 4000

King and Licher 4500

Mia scowled and drew a card. "I summon Portrait Ghost (1200/1500) in defense mode and end my turn."

Licher smiled, trying very hard to hold in a laugh, and drew a card. "Hee, hee! I summon Tuned Magician (1800/1600) in attack mode!" The only known tuner monster of the gemini group appeared and bowed to Jerod and Mia in a mocking way. "Don't think my deck is the same as before" Licher laughed. "I play a spell card of my own, Mage Power. This increases the attack of my Tuned Magician by 500 for each spell and trap card me and my partner control! Mage Power counts, so..." Tuned Magician's attack power rose to 2300.

"2300 attack points!" Mia cried. "That's insane!"

"Hardly as insane as this" Licher smiled. "I activate another spell card. This one's a doozy, called Wrath of the Normal. It doubles the attack power of all normal monsters I control until the end phase of the turn." Tuned Magician seemed to be growing slightly as it's attack rose even higher to 4600.

"This is bad..." Jerod winced.

"Bad indeed" Licher agreed. "Tuned Magician! Destroy Arachnia Indigo!" The spellcaster fired a magical burst of energy at the small spider, destroying it on impact.

Jerod and Mia 900

King and Licher 4500

Jerod frowned as the smoke cleared. "Erg..."

"Jerod!" Mia cried. "Are you okay? This is a shadow duel..."

Jerod nodded, wiping what could have been either blood or sweat from his forehead. "I draw! Next, I play the spell card, Power Poison Catapult! By sending two "Arachnia" monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I can inflict 300 damage to you both for each of their levels! I'll send Arachnia Silver and Arachnia Red to the graveyard. Since their levels total up to 10..."

"And 10 times 300 equals..." Mia said with glee.

"3000 damage!" Jerod finished, pointing at King and Licher. The two shadow markers wailed in agony as a thread of poison seeped into their bodies.

Jerod and Mia 900

King and Licher 1500

Jerod smiled and ended his turn.

King growled. "Don't expect to win just because you used a spell card cleverly! Because it still won't be as good as this! I draw!" As King drew a card, his monster glowed with a purple aura.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, giving him a puzzled look.

King chuckled. "I almost forgot about Majin Termite's effect. During my standby phase, we gain 500 lifepoints while you two lose 500 lifepoints." Mia screamed as the termite neared her, fangs, tiny, but sharp, ready to take a bite out of her.

"Mia!" Jerod cried. He lept in front of her, letting the termite suck blood, and lifepoints, from him instead.

"Jerod, no!"

King smiled. "This duel is over. I summon Majin Revenger (1800/1300) in attack mode." Majin Revenger looked like a Frankenstein creation, from it's green skin and bolted head, to it's overly large feet. It raced at Portrait Ghost and rammed a fist into it. The ghost looked stunned for a moment, then exploded.

"Our defenses..." Mia whined.

"Our gone. I'll end with a facedown card."

Jerod and Mia 400

King and Licher 2000

Mia drew a card, looked at it and smiled. "Finally, this duel is in our favor."

"How so?" Licher demanded.

"I activate a spell, Ghost's Remedy. This gives us 1000 lifepoints for each Ghost monster in our graveyard. Since there's Portrait Ghost chilling down there, that gives us a solid 1000."

"It doesn't matter, since next turn, your lifepoints will be down to zilch!" Licher reminded her.

"Maybe so, but maybe not. I play Brain Control!"

"Oh, no!" Licher cried.

"Oh, yes! By paying 800 lifepoints, we'll gain control of your Tuned Magician, which, if I remember correct, is still going to be at 2300, since your spell card is still equipped to it. Attack the termite creature with your dark magic!" Tuned Magician turned on the little insect and blasted it with a powerful, magicial energy ball.

Jerod and Mia 600

King and Licher 0

Jerod ran over and grabbed King by the shirt collar. "Where are our friends?" he demanded.

King frowned. "Not like you'll free them. However, since a deal is a deal, you can find them at the Dakr Castle. If you dare..." Within an instant, a flock of shadows engulfed King and Licher and the two disappeared.

"Dakr Castle?" Jerod asked. "Ring any bells, Mia?"

Mia nodded. "Yes. That building exists at the edge of town, near the old power plant. We should be able to get there in record time if we take the bus. It stops by the place every Sunday."

"And today is Sunday" Jerod realized. "We'd better hurry!"


	19. Clash of the Mythic Beasts

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 19: Clash of the Mythic Beasts

The bus ride wasn't long and pretty soon, Jerod and Mia stood in front of the creepiest building ever built. Jerod frowned. "Let's go inside" he said, determined to find his friends. Mia nodded and the two, wordlessly, walked inside. The castle was dark, foreboding, almost haunting, in a way. It was almost as if every shadow was accompanied with a pair of eyes. Mia clung to Jerod's arm in fright, causing him to blush. Mia didn't notice with the darkness closing in. There were lightbulbs overhead, dimly lit, threatening to burn out at any given moment. They walked for what seemed like hours down a narrow hallway before finally coming across a yellow and green door. It was probably yellow when the house was first built, but the mold of old age had taken it's toll. Jerod opened the door with a creak.

The lights suddenly brightened to the point of nearly blinding them and Mia and Jerod shielded their eyes with their hands. The room they were entering was painted red, with posters of some of the best duel monsters cards; Stardust Dragon, Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Wyvern, Guardian Eatos. There were more, though alot of them were unrecognizable to Jerod and Mia. In the middle of the room, stood John, draped in a dark blue cloak, standing before a dusty Duel Terminal.

"You've arrived" he said. "I didn't think you would show for at least another two hours. Pity that King and Licher failed at their job. Oh, well. It's up to me to obtain the gryphon card, I suppose."

"You'll get nothing from me" Jerod warned.

"Prove it in a Duel Terminal battle. If you win, you can go up and see my father. If you lose, well, you'll get nothing and I'll reap the rewards of turning in the last Mythic Beast card."

Jerod nodded and walked to the other side of the terminal. "I accept those terms."

"You don't have a choice anyway" John replied.

"Duel!"

John 4000

Jerod 4000

"My move!" John cried, drawing a card. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Jerod drew a card, giving him six. "I also set a card and activate a continuous spell known as Arachnia Overlimit. Once per turn, I can send 1 "Arachnia" monster from my hand to my graveyard and place a poison counter on one face up card that will allow poison counters. Next, I'll summon my Arachnia Magenta (1300/1700) in defense mode. And I'll use the effect of Arachnia Overlimit to place one poison counter on my monster. I'll end my turn."

"You should have used your first turn better" John warned. "It would have saved you from a world of pain."

"What are you...?"

"I send Mechanical Hound, a level 7 monster, Chaos Command Magician, a level 6 monster and Judgement Dragon, a level 8 monster, to special summon Montage Dragon! and Montage Dragon's Attack is equal to the total stars of the monsters sent to the graveyard to summon it times 300. That puts it at 6300 attack points!" The terminal lit up with red lights indicating the huge power increase of Montage Dragon.

"Unreal!" Mia cried. "No monster should be, no can be, that strong!"

"That monster is very strong" Jerod agreed. "So, John. Will you attack?"

"I will, but not before I blow away your facedown card with Mystical Space Typhoon." Jerod's facedown card, Time Flow Destiny shot up and was carried off screen by a screaming whirlwind. "Now to attack your insect with Montage Dragon." On screen, the 6300 attack monster opened it's mouth and roared at Arachnia Magenta, it's roar producing a king sized shockwave that slammed into the spider creature. John smiled for a moment, then frowned abruptly. "Hey! Your monster wasn't destroyed!"

Jerod chuckled. "Of course not. You see, my monster has a special effect of it's own. If it would be destroyed by battle, I can remove a poison counter from it instead and keep it alive."

"That's why you played Arachnia Overlimit" John surmized. "Clever."

Jerod drew a card. "Now, I'll send Arachnia Red to the graveyard for Arachnia Overlimit's effect once more! And next, I play another continuous spell card. This one's called Arachnia Ejector. By removing from play two "Arachnia" monsters in my graveyard, I can blow up one monster you control. I'm going to play that effect right now." Jerod's two "Arachnia" monsters in his graveyard blinked onto the screen, then disappeared. Montage wretched in pain as a silky thread snapped around it's neck, releasing a poisonous vapor into it's body. Then, it too faded from the field.

"My Montage Dragon will be avenged" John threatened.

"Not before I switch Arachnia Magenta to attack mode" Jerod said. "And summon Arachnia Green (1600/1300) in attack mode. It's effect, if you can remember, is that I can special summon any level 4 or lower "Arachnia" monster from my deck. I'll go aherad and bring out Arachnia Black (1900/1300). Now for some real attacking. Go, Arachnia Black!" The spider crawled across the screen towards John's lifepoints meter, but stopped short as a trap card rose up. "I play Waboku" he explained. "That means I won't take any damage this turn."

"You lucked out" Jerod grumbled, ending his turn.

"You can do it, Jerod!" Mia cheered. "Return our friend to his old self!"

"Your friend shouts nonsense" John replied acidly as he drew a card. "I activate my spell card, Revenge Life. First, I remove Montage Dragon from the game. Then, I can special summon any card in my hand. Can you guess which one it is? It's my most prized card."

"No!" Jerod and Mia exclaimed together.

"That's right! My monster is Chimera (3000/3000)!" The massive creature covered the screen with it's huge size. "And when it's special summoned, I can reduce the attack of one monster you control by 1500. Like your Arachnia Black." Jerod winced as the attack of his spider became 400. "Now to take a bite out your weakened arachnid with my Mythic Beast!" Using it's lion shaped head, the Chimera swooped downward and ate the arachnid whole.

John 4000

Jerod 1400

"You'll pay with intrest" Jerod threatened, drawing a card with a press of the draw button. "Now, I activate the continuous spell card, Card Trader. It's effect isn't worth my time to tell you, though, because it won't be on the field for much longer. I send all three of my continuous spell cards to the graveyard for my Mythic Beast! Rise, Gryphon (3000/1200)!" The bird of legend was roughly the same size as Chimera.

"It's stunning!" Mia exclaimed happily.

"It's dead" John sneered. "If you attack my Chimera, all you'll end up doing is leaving yourslef wide open. Even if your other monsters attack, I'll just bring out a much stronger assault on your lifepoints and take you down for good."

"Not gonna happen" Jerod said. "Maybe Raizen didn't send you the memo, but when Gryphon is special summoned, I get to lower the attack of any monster on the field to zero."

"This isn't happening!" John cried, his Chimera growing weaker and weaker each time Gryphon flapped it's wings, until the beast had to glide to the ground out of exaustion.

"Strike, Gryphon!" Jerod roared. His creature of the sky ripped into Chimera with it's steel-like claws. "And now to finish him, Arachnia Magenta! Arachnia Green!" The two spiders shot silk from their mouths of their appropriate colors at John's health bar. It lowered to zero.

John 0

Jerod 1400

"You beat me." John had his head down, looking sad. His Mythic Beast, Chimera, fell from the terminal and hit the floor. Mia scooped it up and handed it to Jerod.

"This xcould help you beat Raizen" she said, looking hopeful.

"Maybe" Jerod agreed, taking one last look at John before taking Mia's arm and entering a silver door...

Card of the Day:

Name: Arachnia Magenta

Attribute: Earth

Type: Insect

Level: 4

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1700

Effect: Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, you can remove one poison counter from it instead.


	20. Truth Behind the Words

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 20: Truth Behind the Words

Two doors stood silently in front of Jerod and Mia. One was red, which called to Mia, beckoned for her to enter. The other, blue, seemed to be waiting for Jerod. They looked at each other, silently nodding to confirm what they knew they must do. They had to split up. "Be careful" Mia said, clasping Jerod's hand.

"I will" he promised. Their lips grew closer to each other, closer, closer still. Then, they pulled away, unsure, and walked to the doors that called them. Both turned their handles; the two doors flung open. Both entered easily.

Mia wandered slowly through the narrow corridor that had been opened up to her. She was deep in thought, Jerod on her mind. Why, she wondered, why did she break away from his kiss? She liked him, alot. She knew that from the time they had spent together. Was she shy? She didn't think so, but it was a possibility. Shaking her head, she forced her thoughts of Jerod to the back of her mind as she took a look of a figure, female, dressed in icy, blue robes. She instantly knew it was Yullie.

"Yullie!" she shouted. "Are you okay?" There was no answer, none at all. After waiting a full minute, Mia called to her again. This time, she got a response and it made her blood chill.

"Hello there, Mia. Have you come to hand over the last Mythic Beast? No? Perhaps you came to join us in our conquest of the dueling world. Still not it? A pity, it truly is. Now that John has been defeated, I'm the last defender standing in your way. I'll crush you like I would crush a grape with my shoe. Except we'll be using these." From out of nowhere, Yullie produced two black duel disks and flung one at Mia. The other, she fastened to her arm.

"What, no terminal?" Mia asked in mockery, grabbing the duel disk in mid-air and attatched it to her arm as well.

"Make jokes if you will, Mia. However, after I win, you'll be the perfect bait to lure out the last Mythic Beast card."

Mia shuddered. "I'm not scared. Duel!"

Yullie 4000

Mia 4000

Yullie started off. "I needed to test out my new deck. I guess we'll see how it runs now, won't we? I set one card facedown and summon Machina Peacekeeper (500/400) in defense mode. Your move, _Mia_."

Mia nodded, drawing a card. "That's what I'm talking about!" she cried. "I summon Magnet Ghost (0/2100) in defense mode! Now, he's the only monster on my side of the field that you can attack! And next, I use Monster Talisman to special summon a ghost monster from my deck. Let's go ahead and special summon Portrait Ghost (1200/1500), also in defense mode. Then, I set my own facedown card." She had to play things safe. She had never seen Machina Peacekeeper before, nor heard of it, for that matter.

Yullie drew a card with a shout. "Now! I summon Machina Soldier (1600/1500) in attack mode! And, due to it's effect, I can special summon another "Machina" monster from my hand! Go, Machina Defender (1200/1800) in defense mode." She gave Mia a quick nod to signafy the end of her turn.

"I don't know what you're up to" Mia warned as she drew a card. "But, I won't let you get away with it. I summon Ghost Commander (2000/0)! He gives a 500 attack boost to all other ghost monsters I control. Now, rip apart her Machina Soldier!" The 2000 attack power monster held it's sword high as it charged toward the mechanical warrior.

"I was hoping for that!" Yullie cried. "I activate my Dimensional Prison! This card is like Sakuretsu Armor, except that instead of destroying the attacking monster, it removes it from play instead!" Mia's expression was shock and confusion as her powerhouse monster was removed from the game.

Yuillie drew a card. "I really hoped you'd be more of a challenge" she sneered. "You were always so much better than everyone else..."

"Was not!" Mia interjected, but Yullie cut her off.

"Ha! You knew then and you still know that you are the best duelist of the group. You beat Ralph back at the tournament with all your lifepoints remaining."

"But..."

"No excuses, Mia." Yullie's voice was cold, sharp, commanding. "You're a great duelist. It would be wise for you to join forces with us, Raizen's army, and take over the dueling world. Your strength would give us a greater boost, as well as ensuring our collection of the Mythic Beast cards. Jerod has the last one, everyone knows that; you, me Raizen. But, no doubt he would give the card to you, for safekeeping, of course."

"No!" Mia cried. " I will not join Raizen! He wants the Mythic Beasts for more than just a collection. The cards must have a power beyond their duel monster cards."

"Raizen has revealed all to me" Yullie said calmly. "I know all about his plan. You are correct, that they hold a greater power, much greater even than the Egyptian God Cards. However, to use them to their full power, to use even one, all four must be in the hands of one person. Master Raizen needs the Gryphon. With it, a new age for our world will begin."

"With him as our rule, I'll bet" Mia said. The conversation was beginning to bore her.

"You do not see." Yullie said it not as a question, but as a fact. "But, when I defeat you in this duel, you will. I'll make sure of that. With this." Taking her hand, she took out the completed amulet. It glowed with a blue and red light.

Mia sweatdropped. She was feeling something new in her heart. She had rarely felt it before; however, she knew what it was. It was fear. She understood that if she lost this duel, her soul would become one with Raizen's army. Yullie smiled, confidant. Her words had done what they were meant to. Mia was afraid. "I summon Machina Sniper (1800/800) in attack mode. Next, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to blow up your facedown."

"No!" Mia silently cursed as her Magic Cylander was destroyed.

"I end my turn. In one more turn, I'll bring out my most powerful monster."

Was it true? Mia didn't care. She drew and summoned Wispy Ghost (1300/200). "Attack!" Mia ordered. "The Machina Peacekeeper."

As it was destroyed, Yullie smiled. "When Peacekeeper is destroyed, I can take one union monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Machina Gearframe."

"Fine. I'll end my turn."

"As you should" Yullie said, drawing a card. "You were a turn too late, Mia. I summon Commander Covington (1000/600). Now, by giving up the other three "Machina" monsters from my side of the field, I can bring out my most powerful monster. Machina Force (4600/4100)!" The monster took Mia by surprise; filled her with overwhelming awe. She knew she was in deep trouble now.

"To attack with this card" Yullie continued, I must give up 1000 lifepoints. Now, I'll attack your Magnet Ghost." The super powered monster shot multiple bolts of bullets from it's cartoonish gun. "I end my turn. Last turn, Mia."

Yullie 3000

Mia 4000

Mia drew a card. "I switch my Wispy Ghost to defense mode and end my turn."

Yullie drew a card. "I attack your Portrait Ghost with Machina Force!" Once again, a hailstorm of bullets rained down, destroying it's opponent. "And next, I use the effect of Machina Force. By sending it to the graveyard, I can special summon Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper and Machina Defender from my graveyard. And I play the quick-play spell card, Limiter Removal. This doubles the attack of all machine type monsters I control until the end of the turn. At that time, they will all be destroyed. However, It won't matter, because so will you."

Mia winced. "Oh, no..."

"I'll have Machina Defender destroy your Wispy Ghost." The attack went through. "Now, I'll have Machina Sniper and Machina Soldier attack you directly for game. Hahahahahahaha!" The two machines teamed up and attack Mia directly. The attack finished off her lifepoints.

Yullie 2000

Mia 0

Mia fell to her knees. "No...I failed Jerod..."

"You will have a chance to make it all up to him again" Yullie promised in her dark voice. She retrieved her amulet from her bra and touched the Uru piece to Mia's forehead gently. "Shhhh. Be quiet, Mia. Close your eyes. You won't even feel pain as you transform." As Yullie spoke to her, Mia felt the change. She felt no more fear; it was gone, like her old self. She now wore a silky, white robe. Her face was lined with blue lines and she opened her eyes.

"I feel much better now" she said, amazed at her realization. She actually did fell much better. "I know what I must do. I must get the Gryphon card from Jerod.

Card of the Day:

Name: Machina Force

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine

Level: 10

Attack: 4600

Defense: 4100

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summon except Commander Covington. This card cannot declare an attack unless you pay 1000 lifepoints. You can send this card from the field to the graveyard to select and special summon one each of "Machina Soldier", "Machina Sniper" and "Machina Defender" from your graveyard.


	21. Fight to Save the Heart

Duelist Terminal

Chapter 21: Fight to Save the Heart

"This corridor seems to lead on forever" Jerod grumbled. He was beginning to think he should have taken the other door. Maybe he would get to Raizen sooner. At last, he spied a small, blue painted room up ahead. Happy, Jerod sprinted forward, taking a look of awe at what he discovered in the room.

Mia stood in the center of the room, dressed in a white robe, blue lines across her face, extending her beauty, at least, in Jerod's eyes. He blinked for a moment. Taking her chance, Mia strode over to him, batting her eyelashes. "Hello, Jerod. What took you so long to get here? Never mind, I missed you." A smile crept onto her face. "Is your Mythic Beast card safe?"

Jerod blinked again, taking in all she had just said, a blush line on his face. "Uh...yeah, it's safe." He took it out of his deck to show her.

Mia's smile grew ever the wicked and she snatched the card from his hands. Before Jerod could reply, she had her duel disk on her arm and the Mythic Beast card in her pocket. "Jerod, you fool! I've aligned with Raizen now. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but it was necessary. I won't take your card from you, however. We will duel for it. If you win, you may have your card back. However, if you lose, your card is Raizen's and your soul also pays the price. Then, we can be together forever in the darkness..."

"I've heard enough!" Jerod cried. "I don't understand why you're sided with Raizen, but I promise to free you, Mia. Let's duel!" Jerod took out his deck and activated his duel disk.

"You'll understand in time" Mia answered. "Duel."

Jerod 4000

Mia 4000

Jerod drew six cards to start the duel. "Mia, I'll start my quest to free you by summoning this! Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) in attack mode! Next, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Mia drew a card. "Hmph. Jerod, if you won't fight me with your full strength, just surrender. I don't want to hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you" Jerod replied uneasily.

"You're disappointing me, Jerod. I summon Supay (300/100) in defense mode. Next, I activate my spell card, Card Destruction."

"Thank you!" Jerod exclaimed. "I had Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode in my hand."

"Should I even ask?"

"No."

"Anyways, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Jerod drew a card. "I summon my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) in attack mode. And I'll use her effect. I can have her attack you directly, but you'll only take damage equal to her half her attack." The cat sprang into the air and came down on Supay with her claws.

"Sorry, Jerod dear. I counter your attack with Sakuretsu Armor. Guess you'll have to try again."

"I will" Jerod said with more confidence. "Now that your facedown is gone, Topaz Tiger attacks your Supay. And this time, you can't prevent it from being destroyed. And I choose to send Amethyst Cat to my spell and trap zone."

Mia smiled. "Actually, I can. By removing Shield Warrior from my graveyard, I make sure Supay sticks around for the next turn. And by then, I'll have unleashed a devastating monster. Just give in, Jerod and join Raizen. It would save you the pain of defeat."

Jerod shook his head. "I won't quit, Mia. I care too much for you to do that. And besides, what good would it do for the world? I've guessed that there is a power hidden within the Mythic Beast cards and I won't allow Raizen to have them or you."

Mia looked at him with big, sad eyes. "Please, Jerod. I'm asking you this for your own good. If you join Raizen, we can be..."

"Miserable" Jerod finished for her.

Mia held her head down and sighed. "Jerod...I really can't convince you? For me?"

"I'm fighting this duel for you" Jerod countered. "You still haven't told me why you are with Raizen."

"I...I don't have a choice. I draw." Mia looked at her hand. "I summon Apocatequil (1800/1200). He's normally level 4, but while I control a tuner monster, like Supay, his level jumps to 5. You should have listened to me, Jerod. I don't want to do this. I'll ask again..."

"My answer is still no, and it will always be no. I'm not joining Raizen's army of puppets."

Mia frowned. "Then, if I can't persuade you to see things from my point of view, I have no choice, but to destroy you. I synchro summon level 6." The two monsters began to tune together. "I synchro summon Moon Dragon Quilla (2500/2000)." The mighty dragon of the moon roared at Jerod.

Jerod showed no fear. "I'm not worried" he said evenly. "I activate my trap card!"

Mia flinched. "A trap!"

"Crystal Raigeki! By sending Amethyst Cat from my spell and trap zone to the graveyard, I can destroy your moon dragon!" A dark, blue light shot down and electrified Moon Dragon Quilla, destroying it.

"I don't mind" Mia explained. "Moon Dragon Quilla is great on the field, but even better now that he's in the graveyard. Now all I need is to synchro summon Sun Dragon Inti. You really won't consider joining Raizen?"

"Never."

"Truly a pity. I'll play my spell card Double Summon to normal summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defense mode."

Jerod drew a card and smiled. "I've never tried this before, but here goes. I summon Gemresis (1700/500) in attack mode." A rocky half rock, half machine creature rose from the ground.

"What is that?" Mia asked, confused. "You've never used it before."

"I never used it's effect before, either. When it's normal summoned, Gemresis let's me add a "Gemknight" normal monster from my deck to my hand. I think I'll go with Gemknight Ganet."

"I've never even heard of Gemknight monsters" Mia confessed. "They sound like they could be a great help to Raizen. Please, Jerod, this is my last plea!"

"No! I'll save you from him." Jerod placed a spell card on his duel disk. "I activate Gemknight Fusion! This spell card allows me to fuse two monsters listed on a "Gemknight" fusion monster and special summon it. I fuse Gemknight Ganet and Gemknight Saphia from my hand! I'll special summon my Gemknight Rubys (2500/1300)!" The crystal knight wore red battle armor and carried a red scythe. "Like him? You'll love his special abilities. But, before I get to those, allow me to use Monster Reborn to bring back Gemknight Ganet (1900/0)."

"That doesn't matter" Mia said, doubtful of her former friend's plan. "I really thought you had something here."

"I do. I'll attack your Big Shield Gardna with Topaz Tiger." The powerful beast dug it's claws into the defender, but even with it's 400 attack power boost, it was not enough to destroy it. After the attack, Big Shield Gardna moved to attack position, much to Mia's disappointment.

"I understand what you're doing now" she said quietly.

"I'll attack you with both Gemstone Rubys and Gemstone Ganet for a total of 4400 damage!" The two attacks took out all of Mia's lifepoints.

Mia smiled, despite her loss. "Jerod...great victory..."

Jerod knelt beside her as shadows began to consume her body. "Mia! Don't go!"

"It's too late, Jerod." The voice was Raizen's, who had appeared shortly before the end of the duel.

"Raizen!" Jerod growled. "Why are you here? In Alaska? And what did you do with Mia? Answer me!!"

Raizen picked up Mia's deck, carefully shifting through the cards until he found Gryphon. He plucked the card from the deck and pocketed the other cards. "Mia is fine. For now. Much more so than you will be." From out of a different pocket, Raizen dug out a remote control. But, this was no TV remote. He pressed the white button.

"What is that?" Jerod asked.

"So many questions, Jerod. So few answers. This is a detonator. It triggers the bomb that happens to be hidden in building. Don't bother to try and find it, you only have about five minutes before it goes boom. I do hope you make it out alive, Jerod. I look forward to our next meeting." A helicopter burst through the roof and dropped a long ladder down. Raizen clutched it and smiled. "Goodbye, Jerod. We shall meet again." John, Yullie, Licher, Ralph, King...these five could be seen also sitting in the helicopter. So Raizen hadn't left them. Raizen now owned all of the Mythic Beast cards, though.

"I have to get out of here!" Jerod exclaimed. Finding a window, he unlatched it and flung himself out of it, hurtling toward the ground, which he hit hard with a thud. The loud explosion behind him was devastating to his ears. He looked back with only one thing to say. "What the bacon...?" Thinking only of Mia, Jerod walked toward the airport, revenge clear in his mind if he ever saw Raizen in New York City.

Card of the Day:

Name: Gemknight Rubys

Attribute: Earth

Type: Pyro / Fusion

Level: 6

Attack: 2500

Defense: 1300

Effect: Gemknight Ganet + 1 "Gemknight" monster. This card cannot be special summoned from the extra deck except by fusion summon with the cards listed above. Once per turn, activate by releasing one face-up "Gemknight" monster you control. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the released monster until the end phase. Also, if this card attacks a defense position monster, and this card's ATK is higher than that monster's defense, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints.

**This is the end of season 1. Season 2 will be labeled Duelist Terminal 2. I hope everyone has enjoyed and will continue to enjoy this story for years to come. :) Note: Gemknight Ganet, Gemknight Saphia, Gemknight Rubys, Gemresis and Gemknight Fusion are in the new Duel Terminal 9: Advent of Veyron.**


End file.
